PMD: Broken Glass
by 42Meep
Summary: Kareena the Leafeon has a nice life on the edge of the badlands. Until one day, while out on a tracking mission, she stumbles upon a prophecy, one with world saving, or ending implications; and then the visions started. Can Kareena and her allies end the wars that have plagued the world for well over a thousand years? Or will they die trying? Not all stories, have a happy ending.
1. Informational Bulletin

This message is here to inform you that Broken Glass has been rebooted and moved to Smackjeeves. The story you will find here is honestly pretty poorly written, and the web-comic project hopefully will improve upon the foundations here.

You may find the new version here: . ?id=171923


	2. Prolouge

**This story is based in my personal timeline of the pokemon world, long after humans have died off, in the mystery dungeon age. At this point, on this continent, the pokemon have technology similar to that of the american civil war. And I feel I should note that this comic WILL be set as if it were in that time, so standard racist, (but for this universe, mostly) sexist, assholes will be present. If this is something that really gets to you, turn away now.**

 **I'd like to thank PlaceofNoStars for help with this story, and for the older of you, I'd recommend his story, The Tale of The Two.**

 **DISCLAIMER: As this story is set in a war torn land, cursing will be fairly common, I will try to use false swears (like how transformers prime used "scrap"), if I can find good ones that fit, but many curses will be used to make the story immersive. Discrimination, and sexism will be common due to the setting. The content of this story does not necessarily reflect my views and opinions. All that said, please enjoy: PMD; Broken Glass. Now, into the fancy exposition.**

* * *

One could say the world is like a glass, not a cheap one like you could get from the department store, a fancy one, that's carefully and elegantly blown. But if you're not careful with it, it'll shatter. And broken glass will cut you when you go to clean it, like the world. Peace is not just there, it's delicate, and one false move, could shatter it. That said, once made, glass can last longer than almost anything, if it's cared for properly, like peace. As although it may be delicate, why would you want to break it? For if it's broken, it'll never be the same again.

* * *

Now some backstory:

A long time ago, (2000 years or so let's say,) an unknown disaster occurred, forcing the pokemon to flee the area now known as "the badlands." They retreated toward the area once known as Johto to the humans. They re-organised themselves into kingdoms, aligned by type. There was peace barring a few skirmishes over borders and resources. But then war broke out all over the land, and these battles have been raging off and on now for almost 1700 years. Alliances formed, armies fought, an arms race commenced, at the war's onset, weapons were simple, and things like swords were few and far between, gunpowder was first used by the fire types, but the Rock Steel Ground alliance quickly took advantage of it, to conquer and enslave the electric kingdom. Few electric types are free of their dominion.

But that is of little relevance now, on the edge of the frontier, our adventurers are far from the wars, the conflicts, the politics. On the edge of the badlands, where you live or die by your wit, cunning, and skills. The wars are a distant though to them, barely an echo. If only it could last.


	3. Chapter 1

It's late evening, and the sun is slowly falling toward the horizon, when two pokemon crest the top of a hill. One is a Female leafeon, standing upright as many quadrupedal pokemon have in the last three centuries, to better use technology. She has a strong build, and one would call her beautiful. Her face only broken up by a scar, running from just above her nose, to just below her right eye. A souvenir from past adventures.

The other is a male Pikachu, who also has a strong build, but other than that, is quite non-descript. Both carry heavy packs, and firearms. The leafeon has a .70 caliber rifle, quite large for a species of her size, but she can wield it with better precision the most of you could use a pencil. She also carries two six round revolvers of a more standard size for her species, she also carries a large hunting knife, almost a short sword in relative size.

The Pikachu is similarly armed, although his rifle is only .30 caliber, and he also carries a .50 caliber flintlock pistol on the opposite side of his bag as hi rifle. One may call these two soldiers, but they're not off to war, in fact, they're farther than ever from it.

The Pikachu looks down the hill, clearly tired, points toward a small clearing in the weeds near the road, and speaks.

Pikachu: Master, there's a good spot for camp.

Master Leafeon: Matthew, I've told you not to call me that, you've been my apprentice for a year thus far and you still struggle with that habit.

Matthew: Sorry Kareena.

Kareena: Oh don't fret, I know you're tired, Ruby village is just half a day's walk away now. And I'd not want to be called a slavemaster when we arrive.

Matthew: We're far from there, besides, there's not a known eeveelution of the Rock Ground or Steel types.

Kareena: I know Matt! But still. Anyway, let's make camp.

After unpacking their tent and some food, the two travelers sit down to eat.

Kareena: Matthew, I feel we should go over something before we arrived in ruby town.

Matthew: What's that?

Kareena: It's not like back in Oasis, people don't know us, or our skill. I need you to keep your cool, the people in these frontier towns are stereotypically racist and sexist. Made worse by there usually being a lot more guys than girls in these places.

Matthew: If anyone lays a finger on you I'll

Kareena: You'll nothing.

Matthew: What?

Kareena: Unless I REALLY need help, you'll do nothing. We, myself especially, need to prove ourselves to these pokemon. Only then will they maybe respect us.

Matthew: You know stereotypes don't apply to everyone.

Kareena: Yes, but they exist for a reason.

Short pause as they continue to eat.

Matthew: What's the plan then?

Kareena: Simple, after we get settled, we go out, find the biggest baddie they've got around here, and bring them in.

Matthew: Sounds simple enough.

Kareena: If possible alive. That'll get the attention of even the dimmest idiot in Ruby.

Matthew: Yeah, why's the place called Ruby anyway?

Kareena: No clue, perhaps it started after some guy found a ruby on the ground and mon flocked to the place to search for gems.

Both chuckle at that.

The two trackers finish their meal and decide to turn in early for the night. They have nothing better to do. Matthew takes the first watch. It's uneventful, as is the second watch. In the morning they make breakfast, pack up their just short of two days worth of rations, and there other equipment, and continue east, into the rising sun. They arrived on the outskirts of Ruby at around Noon.

[Quick OOC moment, sorry guys, FYI anything contained in asterisks -******- is a character thinking. That or it describes a sound they make. Forgot to mention this in the prologue. OOC over.]


	4. Chapter 2

Kareena and Matthew arrived on the outskirts of Ruby around noon. The place was mostly deserted, something Matthew found odd, but Kareena reassured him that it was normal, since the town relied on adventurers and prospectors to obtain wealth, what little it has.

They made the way to the small shop they'd purchased ahead of time via an agent, Kareena unlocked the door and went inside.

Kareena: Ah, all the office supplies are here. Good, we won't need to buy any of it.

Matthew: It's a bit dusty though.

Kareena: This entire town's a bit dusty.

Matthew: Good point.

They unpack their supplies and put their rations away and generally get settled and make themselves at home.

(And before you ask, YES they have separate rooms.)

All this took them the remainder of the day and they turned in for the night.

* * *

Kareena got up bright and early the next day. She got ready and decided to walk around town for a bit. She attracted a few looks from the inhabitants, but mostly the people up at this hour were up to go out and work and didn't have time to try and flirt with a pretty lady. Kareena knew this, which is why she decided to go out at all; she didn't want to be bothered right now, and wanted some air.

After her walk she returned and started gathering her equipment, she was wrapping up when Matthew came down stairs with his pack assembled ready to roll.

Matthew: What's the plan?

Kareena: We're going to go over to the town hall, they've got the bounty board there.

Matthew: Hope the locals won't give us trouble.

Kareena: Yeah, I'd hate to have to gut someone or something.

Matthew: (glumly) You would actually do that wouldn't you.

Kareena: (Jokingly) Only if they got to grabby.

Anyway, let's roll.

The two close up shop and set off for the center of town. They arrived and read the wanted postings on the bounty board.

Matthew: The Agron looks to have the highest bounty.

Kareena: Yes but the Typhlosion is wanted for the destruction of five towns, being the boss of a local gang, and a whole bunch of other things, it even says etcetera on the poster.

Plus, the Agron was busted about a week ago. I'm not sure why his posting hasn't been taken down yet, it was all in the news just before we left oais.

Matthew: Well the I guess we have our target.

Kareena: Yes we do Matt, Yes we do.

The two head north toward the badlands to hunt down their gang boss. On the edge of town they're stopped by a Gabite wearing a sheriff's star, and a pair of revolvers on his hips.

Gabite: And who might you two be?

Kareena: We're the Trackers who moved in yesterday. We're off to find some targets to get a payday and our feet under us.

Gabite: Hmmmmmm. (suspiciously) I do know that some Trackers were supposed to be coming to town around about now, but I doubt you're them.

Matthew: (angrily) And why is that?

Kareena: Matt!

Matthew: Apologies Kareena.

Gabite: Well to answer your question young'n, I doubt She's the kind of person we should be risking in the badlands.

Kareena: You aren't risking anyone.

Gabite: It's my job as sheriff to keep everyone in this town safe my lady.

Kareena: Trust me, you don't have to worry about us Sheriff Sanderson.

Sheriff Sanderson: (surprised) Well well well, you do know a lot about the town for a new face.

Kareena: I spotted your name on the jailhouse on our way over here.

Sheriff Sanderson: (mutters) Something only a tracker would notice, alright, I believe you. We'll see how you do. If you get yourselves killed, don't blame me.

Kareena: I'd never blame you Sheriff, I'd blame myself for being an idiot.

Sheriff Sanderson: *chuckles* Ok, move along.

A minute of walking latter:

Matthew: That went better than expected.

Kareena: Just a little.

Matthew: You must have had better expectations for that conversation than I did.

Our two adventurers set out into the rising sun, to hunt down their mob boss.


	5. Chapter 3

The sun's risen to just short of noon now, and our adventurers have found nothing yet. They're stopping again for water.

Matthew: I know you said it'd be hot Kareena, but this is a bit absurd.

Kareena: Yeah, at least I decided to pack less food rations then we usually did to save weight.

Matthew: I still don't understand why you did that.

Kareena: The endless sun works in my favor Matt, I'm able to photosynthesize like a plant.

Matthew: I still don't know how that works.

Kareena: I don't know how the process works, only that it does, and that's what matters.

Matthew: True that.

Something suddenly catches Matthew's eye.

Matthew: (excitedly) Wait, what are those there.

Kareena: What are, (spots what Matthew's referring to.) WAIT! You're right! Tracks!

Kareena hops up and goes over to study the tracks.

Kareena: Hmmmmm. *These tracks are fresh, they wouldn't last long in the desert, and they're definitely a Typhlosions.*

Matt, these may be our targets footprints.

Matthew: Well then let's get after him!

The two set off at a brisk pace, the sun is nearly set when they spot an oasis in the small valley, below the hill they just crested. They look at each other and nod, and set off toward the group of palm trees, they find a small clearing and put their packs down.

Kareena: I'll take a look by the main pool, you stay here, I'll be back in 5.

Kareena sneaks her way toward the pond in the center of the oasis, little more than a puddle really, she carefully peers through the bushes, their target is there alright, and a small group of pokemon are with him, most seem to have come from another direction, which makes sense, an oasis is a good rondevu point in a desert, one thing Kareena hadn't expected were the two pokemon that had clearly been with the Typhlosion, they were a Metang and a Haunter however, so their lack of tracks was understandable. She slinked off back to where Matthew was hiding to fill him in on her plan.

Matthew: (whispers) What did you find?

Kareena: (also whispering) He's there with a group of ten or so mon, most seem to be a group he's meeting with, but he had two "floater" companions.

Matthew: That complicates things

Kareena: Yes, but I have a plan, we wait 'till nightfall, and one of us sneaks in and grabs the Typhlosion, then we drag him back to town, we'd also need to refill our water supplies though, we'd need to deal with three mon, one of whom we'll be dragging, unless he's kind enough to walk.

Matthew: Won't they have a watch?

Kareena: Yes, but we should be able to incapacitate them quietly, fill our canteens, and nab our target. We only shoot if absolutely necessary. I don't want to have to fight all of them at once, even if most of them would be defenseless and disorientated.

The two patiently wait for the sun to set and their prey to fall asleep, this takes four hours, something that would have driven Matthew crazy a year ago, but he'd learned ways to quietly pass the time. The two also slept in shifts, knowing tonight they'd likely not get sleep Before they went to their targets camp, they ate, although this was mostly Matt, and packed up. Then, they slinked off to snag a gang boss.

* * *

Matthew climbed up a tree and took up over-watch position, with orders to not fire, unless ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. A point Kareena couldn't stress enough. Kareena left everything minus her sidearms and a few spare bullets with Matthew's pack at the base of his tree, and crawled around the camp, and waited for an opportunity to knock out the watchman, who was seated on a rock clearly set there for that purpose.

The opportunity, when it came, was to perfect to pass up. About an hour in, their target had come out of his tent, saying he couldn't sleep, and that he'd take over the last hour of the guy's watch. Kareena watch his lookout pattern for a few minutes, and smiled to herself. He wasn't worried about robbers or wild/feral pokemon who might attack the camp. He was watching the tents; clearly, someone wasn't with the best of friends. That said, Kareena was still careful as she approached, crawling the 10 yards or so to her target slowly, carefully, stealthily, behind his back.

When she was just two feet from him, she struck.


	6. Chapter 4

When she was just two feet from him, she struck.

Karena had done this many times to many different foes, luckily this was something that the basic anatomy of most pokemon allowed. Kareena jumped up and kicked the Typhlosion in the back of his head with both of her hind-legs as she came down from her jump, he fell off the rock he'd been sitting on and face planted into the ground.

Kareena landed softly, after rebounding off the Typhlosion's skull, and listened. Her Adversary was out cold, likely with a minor concussion, and she was in luck, nobody seemed to hear the attack. She signaled Matthew, who climbed down from his perch and quickly refilled their water supplies. The two quickly gagged and cuffed their prey, lifted him up and carried him out of camp. All of this was done in near perfect silence.

Kareena knew they'd likely be followed in the morning, but for this, their pursuers would need to find their tracks. She knew they'd never hide them well enough and get out of sight with their captive in the time they had, so she came up with a clever trick, they carried their catch, while walking backwards.

This slowed their progress a bit, but it meant that when the gang members awaked in the morning, they'd not suspect the tracks leading toward their camp, instead, they'd look for ones leading away from it.

The two hunters carried their prey up the first hill before turning around and walking forward again. Although now they dragged him along. This was still a challenge. Their target had been a bit underweight, but he still weighed over a hundred fifty pounds. They were happy to not have to carry him anymore, but stuff like that is the reason they'd gotten so strong.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise when the Typhlosion woke up.

*Typhlosion starts to squirm*

Matthew: AH! HE'S AWAKE!

Kareena: Drop him.

Matt does as instructed and the Typhlosion struggles for a bit before the pain of being kicked in the back of the head and dragged across the desert on top of his bonds staying firm made him give up. Kareena leaned over him and talked to the guy.

Kareena: Look who finally woke up. Now, we'd like to take you in alive, but the reward is paying just as high for you dead, and you'd be a lot lighter with all your bodily fluids spread all over the ground so please cooperate with us, ok?

Typhlosion: *Grunts*

Kareena: Now, we're going to ungag you just enough to get you some water. Please play nicely or we'll just have you pass out from dehydration and get you some water while you're unconscious again, ok?

Typhlosion: *affirmative grunt*

Matthew removes the Typhlosion's gag just enough to pour some water into his mouth before replacing the gag. (And if you're wondering why the Typhlosion didn't just try to burn it away, he did, but the gag was made of a special fire-proof cloth that Kareena had acquired for a similar mission a few month ago, and as such held firm. )

Kareena: Ok, now we can either drag you the, oh, twelve miles or so back to town, or we can loosen the bindings on your feet enough you can walk yourself back. Blink once if you'll make us drag you, twice if you'll be helpfull.

Typhlosion: *Blinks once*

Kareena: Ok then, (to Matthew) my turn to drag this asshole now right?

Matthew: Yeah.

Kareena: *sigh* alright let's get on with it. Get my pack.

The group slowly makes their way back toward Ruby, they arrived at the town at sundown. At this point their captive is nice enough to walk himself, he must not have found the idea of being dragged across the hard-packed rocky ground of the town's streets appealing. When the group walks into the Sheriff's office, it's still got around twelve pokemon in it waiting to, or in the process of turning in bounties. Everyone, including the one conscious prisoner and Sherif Sanderson turn and gawk at the newcomers, who brought the infamous Jonathan Meires, the ender of civilizations, in alive.

* * *

 **Ok guys, so I'm changing a few things now, first, I'm changing thoughts to Italics, as I've heard that's more standard on this site, leaving asterisks for sound effects. I appreciate patience as this is my first attempt at anything like this, so it may be a bit jittery and of poorer quality. I appreciate any advice you all have.**


	7. Chapter 5

After brining in the infamous Jonathan Meires, Kareena and Matthew found great success with subsequent missions. Kareena, it should be noted, was treated with more respect than most women would in such a town. But who want to upset the mon who brought in the most dangerous criminal around, alive. (Especially since she was usually armed.)

It was about two weeks after the capture (and subsequent execution) of Meires, a reporter from the capital of the Normal Kingdom showed up at their office.

* * *

Kareena was at the front desk working on the taxes. She had found a small loophole a few years earlier that allowed her to only have to do it once. Have everything under the business, and just have it pay for her living expenses. She was finishing up when a Bibarel walked in.

Kareena: Welcome to Impulse tracking, how can I help you?

Bibarel: Yes, I'm from the capital news association, and I was sent here to get an interview with the mon who took down Meires. You're their secrit-

Kareena: (Yelling) MATT, THERE'S A BIBAREL HERE WHO WANTS TO INTERVIEW US, MEET US IN THE LIVING ROOM!

Matthew: (Yelling down the stairs) COMING

Bibarel: (mumbling) Interview "US"?

Kareena: Yes us, my apprentice should be here shortly, in here.

Bibarel: (Surprised) Oh, uh, ok….

The two head into the room to the right of the entrance and sit down, Matthew runs in 30 seconds later and they start.

Bibarel: *pulls out notebook* Ok, as I said I'm from the capital news association, my name's Justin Beaver,

Matthew snickers at this, Kareena shoots him a look and he pipes down.

Justin: and I was hoping to get an interview about how you two took down Jonathan Meires.

Kareena: We track, we catch, we subdue, we drag back. Simple enough.

Matthew: That's one way to put it.

Justin: Could you go into more detail.

Kareena: Yes.

Justin: … Will you?

Kareena: *chuckles* Ok fine, I'm just messing with you. Anyway, we set out east into the badlands, and looked for tracks. The weather was clear for once, with the number of sandstorms this part of the badlands gets our job is pretty difficult. We found some good tracks about noon, and followed them to an oasis. We waited 'till night, jumped him, knocked him out, and dragged him away.

Justin: You make it sound so simple.

Matthew: We do have a lot of experience in this field.

They go on to talk about more details of the operation, and a bit about why Kareena decided to move shop to Ruby. But nothing else to interesting.

* * *

The next month or so is business as usual, ranging from helping people find stuff around town, to hunting criminals and the like. Nothing of much note happened until Sherif Sanderson came to them with a mission.

The sheriff (now a garchomp) walks up to Kareena as she's looking at the day's bounties.

Sanderson: Kareena? I have a task that needs doing. I know a hunter of your caliber should have no trouble with it.

Kareena: Something outside the law? I don't do outside the law Sherif.

Sanderson: No no no no no, nothing like that. One of Meires's associates was spotted running from the town of Williamsburg the other day, in roughly this direction. A local scavenger reported spotting his band about a mile outside of town just yesterday. Think you can get him?

Kareena: I'll need a bearing and a species.

Sanderson: Was due East-Northeast of here when he was spotted. He's a Golurk, shouldn't too hard to find.

Kareena: Hmmm, doubt I could bring him in alive. Golurk are highly resilient, to strong to really subdue, and too heavy to drag even if we could.

Sanderson: That's alright, to be honest I doubt even an army could bring this guy in, he was Jonathan's Muscle.

Kareena: I'll grab Matt and get on it.

Sanderson: Thank you Kareena. Your reward will be waiting.

Kareena trots off on all fours back toward her house/office. Once she arrives she informs Matthew on the situation as they get everything packed. The two set off toward the east, the sun getting high in the sky.

* * *

Kareena quickly picks up the trail, even in a shifting desert, a Golurk's deep footprints stick around a while. She lets Matthew keep the trail, and her attention wanders, something that she knew was bad, but she did it anyway.

Her thought wandered to the distant wars, wondering if she could maybe become a soldier and find some new excitement, but she doubted it. The army commanders were particularly sexist, and likely wouldn't even let her prove herself. And if they did, they'd likely send her away to cover up the fact she kicked the asses of some trained soldiers.

Besides, tracking was her life, to her the pay was secondary to the happiness she got when on the job. Work isn't so bad when you enjoy it. Besides, criminals was one thing, but just normal pokemon fighting for what the believed in, (probably,) was something different. She didn't think she could bring herself to kill then.

She was so lost in thought, she missed Matthews panicked cry, and the next thing she knew, she was falling. Matthew looked back in horror at the hole that had just opened in the desert, swallowing his friend, and teacher, whole.


	8. Chapter 6

The ground swallowed Kareena whole. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts, and focused, she needed to stick the landing. She rolled as she landed, letting the falling sand help cushion her fall. She looks up the sinkhole toward Matthew and the sunlight.

Matthew: (from top of hole) KAREENA! YOU OK?

Kareena: YEA I'M FINE.

Matthew: I'LL THROW DOWN A ROPE AND YOU CAN CLIMB OUT

Kareena: NO, I'M IN SOME KIND OF DUNGEON, I'LL SEARCH FOR AN EXIT, THE SAND UP THERE HAS NO PLACE FOR YOU TO ANCHOR THE ROPE, OR DIG YOUR HEELS IN AND SUPPORT MY WEIGHT AS I CLIMB UP. YOU'RE NO HELP IF YOU ALSO FALL IN.

Matthew: WHAT SHOULD I DO?

Kareena: HEAD BACK TO TOWN, IF I'M NOT BACK BY MORNING, GET SHERIF SANDERSON AND COME FIND ME.

Matthew acknowledges and sets off back for Ruby.

Kareena lights a torch from her bag and sets off to explore the dungeon, keeping track of her movements so if it gets too late she can make for the sinkhole and wait for rescue. A good adventurer is not above accepting defeat, and help.

Kareena walked through the dungeon, stopping occasionally for water and a bit of food. Eventually she came upon a room, with an inscription upon the wall in ancient runes.

Kareena: Hmmmmm. _I think I can read these runes, it's been a long time though._

(mumbles barely audibly) A hero who broke….. Something, will rise up, …. Something the enslaved and something; and they shal end, something.

Kareena turned to the next wall, which had a large engraving of Arceus upon it.

Kareena: _More inscriptions?_ (Mumbling again) Should the chosen one fail, or deny their quest, the, something, will something the world. (Normal voice) I really need to refresh on my ancient runes.

Kareena searches around some more, thinking nothing of the prophecy on the wall. She's not one to believe in such superstition. She eventually found some stairs, at the top was a decent bit of sand, it took her ten minutes to dig her way up through it. She emerged from the dungeon as the moon was approaching the horizon.

Kareena: _I really lost track of time down there, I thought it was around dusk, not almost dawn._

Kareena sets off for Ruby at a swift pace. She arrives just after dawn. Matthew literally runs into her as she goes to open the door to the Office/housse.

Matthew: KAREENA! You're back! I was worried you were still trapped down in that dungeon. You ok?

Kareena: I'm exhausted from about 36 hours without sleep but fine. Tell you what, go do some minor jobs around town today. I need some sleep.

Mathew: OK! _Finally some independent work! I'll prove myself today._

Matthew drops his adventurer's pack inside, bringing only a day pack with some food and water with him, and jogs into town.

Kareena drops her pack and other equipment by the door and trots upstairs (on all fours at this point) and into her room. She walks over to her bed, an old-school cluster of grasses and the like. She preferred this to the newer mattresses that had come about in the last twenty or so years. She curled up and quickly fell asleep. And she dreamed.

* * *

Kareena was young, little more than a month old, watching her father teach her brother how to shoot his rifle better. Kareena wished she could try, but she knew her father would never let her. He only recently decided to stop trying to get her to stay at home with her mother. The Jolteon just couldn't keep her home, so he'd stopped trying.

Lucas is struggling. He just can't seem to get a hang of firearms. He'd been her father's apprentice for a year and a half now, and has had little improvement, or so she's heard She wasn't old enough to have even seen his first lessons, let alone remember them. Her father was getting tired at this point by Lucas's inability to do what he told him. In exasperation he said:

Alexander: ALRIGHT LUCAS ENOUGH! I swear you just can be so the densest eevee on the planet when it comes to these things.

Lucas: Father please, I just can't seem to do it.

Alexander: It's not hard.

Lucas: If it's so easy let's see you teach someone else to do it.

Alexander: There's nobody else I'd teach the family secrets to. It'd take weeks to train someone up to even your low level of skill. And besides, they don't leave the family!

Kareena saw her chance.

Kareena: Father, I think I could do it.

Alexander and Lucas stare at the young eevee for a solid ten seconds, she slowly starts to flush with embarrassment.

Alexander: Well, give it a shot then, see if you can hit the target.

Lucas: You can't be serious father!? She'll never even figure out how to fire the darn thing.

But Kareena was already aiming the rifle down range. She knew she had only one shot to impress her father. She'd never even TOUCHED a gun, let alone fired one, but she'd watched her brother's training most of her life, and did what he'd been instructed to do over and over again. She set her stance, and took careful aim.

She fired, the recoil more than she expected, and she fell of the stool she was standing on to shoot over the railings of the range. She knew she'd blown her one chance.

But when she looked at her Father and brother, she felt her spirits rise, and when she looked to the target, a hole clean through the bullseye, they soared to new heights.

Suddenly, the dream dissolved into darkness. Kareena was a bit upset, it was just getting to the good part where she rubbed it in her brother's face after Father had left. But this new environment was, odd. She felt almost awake, but she knew she was asleep. There was no sight, but there were voices.

One had a sense of power behind it Kareena couldn't even grasp.

The second seemed to come from everywhere at once, but also only from one point.

The third seemed to echo, as if travelling from far away, but Kareena knew its source was close.

The fourth dripped with resentment for the other voices, and had a vast weight associated with it.

First voice: The chosen one has found the prophecy, and everything's falling into place.

Second voice: Yes, peace may soon come to the lands, and the world may yet be saved.

Fourth voice: PLEASE, prophecy, *pfft*, fool's errand, brother knows that the future is always in motion, and is impossible to tell for sure what will happen on such a grand scale.

Third voice: Perhaps, but more possible futures have success then failure. Although the paths are different, and the end results are to, as is the level of success. Not all futures where failure in the quest occurs, even ends in the demise of the world.

Fourth voice: Why don't we just intervene and end these foolish crusades ourselves?

First voice: I have told you time and time again, if we did, the peace would not be true, the world must be put back together on their own accord, we can only nudge them toward this end. Else the peace could not last, and the world couldn't be saved. As is why I have not informed my champion on the matter.

Fourth voice: Well then, time for more nudging.

The voices fade away, kareena can just make out the words from the Fourth Voice:

Mew, send a dream to th-

* * *

Kareena wakes up, not sure about what she heard. Had it been real, or just her mind playing tricks on her. She wouldn't be surprised if it was. She'd had weird dreams often enough. She didn't care right now though. She stood up and went to make some food. Soup sounded good about now.


	9. Chapter 7

Kareena had a craving for some soup, so she made some soup, she didn't really think about the weird dream she had. She'd had had many weird dreams in the past. She ate her soup and decided to go out and look around town a bit. See if she could get any new leads on "Calamity" the Golurk. That name was so over ostentatious, Kareena chuckled internally at it.

Kareena stepped outside, the sun was setting, she'd slept all day. She cursed to herself, she'd be up half the night. Matthew was coming down the street. He saw her, waved and jogged the last twenty feet or so up to their office.

Matthew: You get good rest?

Kareena: Too good, I'll be up all night.

Matthew: Too bad. Wasn't to much in town either to be honest. Not the best day we've had.

Kareena: Not by a longshot. What'd you manage to do anyhow?

Matthew: Well… Mr Hasty had me help him re-arrange the general store, and the Malto twins needed help cleaning out their loft.

Kareena: Anyway, I made some soup, want some?

Matthew: Might as well.

The two were inside at this point, Matt went over to the kitchen and finished off the soup. They talked a bit more, but nothing too interesting. Matthew turned in for the night, Kareena stayed up a bit, hoping to be able to get some sleep later. When she finally did, a dream came again.

* * *

This time, Kareena was older, about a year or so, she and her father were in Oasis. Talking and walking.

Alexander: Kareena, you're getting older, have you decided on what you'll evolve into?

Kareena: I'm thinking a Glaceon like mother was.

Alexander: I'll see if I can find a location near here with an ice rock.

Kareena: Thanks Dad!

They reached their destination, their Office/House. A family tradition. It saved money as the family moved every other generation or so. The place had been in need of repairs for a while now. Alexander hadn't been entirely himself since Silver (Kareena's mother) died. He missed the shiny Glaceon greatly. But it was late, so Kareena dropped her pack by the door, next to her father's, and trotted upstairs to her room on all fours.

The dream stutterd there, and it shifted to that dark place Kareena had dreamed in earlier that day. This time, there was but one voice, the one she assumed belonged to mew.

Mew(?): You must make haste, the world needs your help Chosen One. Do as the prophecy said, make peace for the lands. They will need it to survive the coming disaster.

* * *

Kareena jolted awake, she already had forgotten almost all of what happened in her dreams, but she did remember the voice, saying to follow the prophecy.

Kareena: _Either I'm going insane, or prophecy is real. I never believed in this crap, but I feel I need to start._

Kareena decided she and Matthew would explore that dungeon tomorrow. She'd bring a notepad to write down the runes so she could translate them all.

Matthew had no problem with the plan to explore the dungeon. They set out early and reached the entrance before noon. Or rather, where it should have been.

Kareena: I just don't get it, even with the sandstorms that sweep through here frequently, that massive sinkhole couldn't have been filled in under two days. The hole I dug to get out would have been pushing it, but this is absurd!

Matthew: Yeah, what now.

Kareena: I'm not sure, I saw some old runes on the walls down there, only managed to translate part of them. I was hoping to write down the runes so I could translate them later. They were some kind of prophecy.

Matthew: I thought you were one to think nothing of prophecy.

Kareena: Yeah, but I've had the weirdest dreams the last day and a half, I think I may just start.

Matthew: What did it say?

Kareena: Something about rising up, something about the enslaved and ending something. I think it was something about the wars though.

Matthew: The Ambassadors of peace have been trying to no avail to make peace for over a thousand years, how'd one mon be able to do it in a lifetime?

Kareena: I have no idea.

The two make for town, a thought popped into Kareena's head as they neared Ruby.

Kareena: (quietly) The curators.

Matthew: What?

Kareena: The curators have a library on almost all the knowledge on the planet right? So maybe they have a copy of the prophecy.

Matthew: Perhaps, but they have a moderately large fee for access to their library right?

Kareena: It won't maintain itself after all. Besides, we can afford it, and I think we may not be able to afford not to. The bit I could read said something about the world ending if the chosen one fails. I think that's what it said anyway, I'm guessing from the context I could translate on the spot.

Matthew: Better safe than sorry in that case.

The two return home, and begin making plans to visit the library of the curators.


	10. Chapter 8

The plan to visit the library of the curators was simple, pack, travel, pay fee, go inside. Then they'd figure out where to go from there. Kareena informed Sherif Sanderson that they'd be out of town on business, (she didn't specify and he didn't ask,) and she and Matthew set off toward the east, they'd turn north once they got to the correct road.

The terrain was easy to cross, and the journey was uneventful, at least until they got to the border of the normal kingdom. The Library was located in a designated "no touching zone" to keep the knowledge preserved there safe from warfare. This zone was mostly bordered by the Ice and Rock kingdoms, although it had a small border with the Dark, Flying, and Dragon ones as well.

The "no touching zone" also was home to several neutral parties, the main headquarters of the Ambassadors of Peace. One of the Tribes of the Outcast was also rumored to have a semi-permanent camp in the area. And so far, the Thieves Guild seems to have been kept out of the area.

Kareena and Matthew stopped in a few towns along the way, for resupply, information, and, lodging. They made it all the way to twelve miles from the border, and a large hamlet named Korn, before anything of note occurred.

* * *

Kareena and Matthew were in the local tavern, sitting in a corner enjoying a small meal and some beverage. Non-alcoholic mind you, when you refine your sense of smell for a job as much as Kareena and (to a lesser extent) Matthew did, alcohol on your breath is very annoying.

Suddenly an Ursaring, armed with two revolvers on his belt, came in and all conversation ceased pretty quickly, this caused Kareena to look up.

Ursaring: BILLY!

The bartender (a Bibarel) looks up in fear

Ursaring: I've had about enough of you and your excuses. Where, is, my, money.

Billy: S-s-sorry Harrison, I don't have it, I can get it to yo-

Harrison: NO MORE EXCUSES! Either you and your guests cough up the money, or I'll tear this place down RIGHT NOW!

Billy looked around with a scared look in his eyes, his patrons also had fear in their eyes. Kareena knew this Harrison guy must be a big crime boss or something in the area. She didn't want trouble, or attention. But she feared she was about to get both. She tried to slip out quietly with Matthew, but Harrison spotted them and turned around quickly.

Harrison: Where do you two think you're going?

Kareena: Um, away from the big scary Ursaring who is threatening to tear down the building we're all in.

Harrison: Nobody leaves until I get my due.

Kareena: What exactly are you due, and what for?

Harrison: No way you don't know.

Kareena: I'm from out of town. Humor me.

Harrison: Ok you bitch, this guy *points over his shoulder at Billy* owes me 10,000 poke for "accidentally" turning my brother into the police.

Matthew's looking ready to fight at this point but Kareena stops him.

Kareena: I'll ignore the insult, but the way you said all this tells me you're one of, if not the biggest baddie in this part of the world.

Harrison: (smugly) None bigger.

Kareena: Good, I may even get paid for this.

She quickly draws her sidearm and shoots Harrison right in the chest, he falls backwards onto a table, clutching his chest. Kareena stands over him and and holsters her weapon. She'd shot him in the heart. She doubted he'd even noticed she was armed. He seemed like the kind of mon who'd see someone was a female and assume they're a mostly defenseless "lady."

Billy looked up from over the bar and saw what had happened.

Billy: I think I'll not enforce the "no violence" rule this time my friend.

Kareena: My pleasure. Where's the police station? Or do they even accept bounties in this part of the kingdom?

Billy: They discourage bounty hunting, but I think they'll let it slide, it's just down the street. *He points to the right, just as a pair of police officers rush through the door with guns drawn.*

The one on the right is a Heliolisk, the one on the left is Furret.

Heliolisk: FREEZE! WHAT IN THE DISTORTION WORLD IS GOING ON IN HERE?

Furret: WHO FIRED!? WHO KILLED THIS URSARING!?

Kareena: Sorry officers, that was me. I-

Heliolisk: Well then you're under arrest missy.

Billy: No officers, you don't understand, uh, *looks at Kareena*

Kareena: Kareena

Billy: Kareena here was defending us all. This Ursaring is Harrison. Ford's partner in crime. He was threatening to bring the entire building down if we didn't pay him 10,000 poke.

Heliolisk: Hmmmmm. *Checks body* Yeah this is him alright.

Both officers holster their weapons.

Furret: *pulls out notepad and pencil* Why specifically did he want that money?

Billy: He wanted revenge for my involvement with Ford's capture.

Furret: Ok, and Kareena, was it?

Kareena Yes.

Furret: How are you involved in all this?

Kareena: Well officer, my apprentice here, *gestures at Matthew,* and I are traveling on business. We stopped here for food and lodging. We were sitting in that table in the corner there, *points* when this guy, *points at corpse* charges in and starts demanding money. We tried to slip out and contact you, the authorities, but he spotted us. I tried to reason with him a bit, when that failed, I confirmed he was a criminal, and shot him. Idiot likely didn't even notice I was armed until there was a bullet in his heart.

Furret: Is this all true?

Umbreon patron: *Waving mug for emphasis* Yess sirss itsss all truues sirs.

He plops down on table, unconscious from drink. His mug falls of the table, empty.

Furret: Anyone **sober** want to confirm this?

Billy: It's true officers.

Slacking Patron: The events she mentioned match up, but I doubt the Pikachu's her apprentice as she claims.

Matthew: She's the best in the business I'll have you know.

Kareena: Matt, shush.

Matthew: Apologies Mas-Kareena.

Slacking: He won't even call her master. Too embarrassed?

Kareena: Actually he's following orders. And you sir have had a bit too much to drink to be considered fully sober haven't you.

Slacking: BAH!

Furret: Well Kareena you're free to go. If you pop by the station there's a reward on Harrison's head. We'll take it from here. *Jots something on the paper and gives it to her.* Hand this to the mon at the counter. He'll give you the money.

Kareena: Thank you officer. Also, when this inevitably hits the press, please don't give my name.

With an acknowledging murmur from the crowd Kareena and Matthew walk down to the station and pick up their bounty. Ironically, ₽10,000.

* * *

 **Ok, talking action sequences are hard. Any advice on how I could do these better? I want to include descriptions of what the characters are doing, but I don't want the conversations to be choppy. Again, advice?**


	11. Chapter 9

Kareena and Matthew returned to Billy's inn. They had already paid for rooms, and Kareena didn't feel like wasting funds. Even if they had more than they could reasonably spend, she like security of a very healthy bankroll.

They entered the inn and managed to get upstairs to their room without conversation with the multiple patrons that wanted to do things like buy them drinks, and,... other things. They just ignored them as much as they could, although Kareena had to push through the drunk Umbreon.

When Kareena and Matthew got up to their rooms, they dropped their stuff and Matthew spoke first.

Matthew: I was a little surprised when you actually shot that guy. That wrecked our chances at a low profile.

Kareena: That guy would have likely gotten out of control, and killed people, especially us as we were the closest to him.

Matthew: Yeah… And then the police showed up I thought we'd be stuck in a cell for at least a day.

Kareena: That did go over better than expected.

Matthew: And then the mon downstairs, I can't believe what they were trying to ask you when we got back.

Kareena: Drunk celebrating men.

Matthew: Remind me not to touch alcohol.

Kareena: I'll try to stop you from getting wasted, how about that?

Matthew: Yeah good enough.

*someone knocks on door*

Kareena: Yes?

Billy: *opens door and leans in* Uh, Kareena, the mon downstairs are berating me to give you drinks on them.

Kareena: Tell them that I'll take it in the morning because I want to sleep, and just pocket the cash to fix up the furniture downstairs.

Billy: You sure?

Kareena: Yes.

Billy: Ok. *Backs out and closes door.*

Kareena doesn't trust the other mon, or the lock. She and Matt move a few bit of furniture in front of the door to keep it closed through the night. It also cleared out the room so they could both sleep comfortably apart. One nice thing about inns: watches usually weren't necessary.

* * *

Kareena was with her father. The Jolteon was leading them through the dungeon, which had popped up the other day, and they needed to investigate. Kareena slinked along behind her father, on a lookout for anything dangerous, or less so. She just needed to get through this mission without accidentally stepping on an evolution stone and she could be a Galceon like she wanted, Alexander had found a nearby Icy rock she could use.

They entered a large room. They were halfway across when several apparitions appeared around them. The dungeon was fresh, and as such hadn't weakened with age; so this trap could prove especially dangerous. The adventurers sprung into action, firing weapons to fell the largest threats, including a Latios; and dropping their packs to fight easier.

The fight though quickly went downhill, unable to take the time to reload, the apparitions quickly surrounded the adventures, and had them outnumbered seven to one. Alexander loosed a thunderbolt at a Blastoise as they swarmed, and everything went completely to hell.

Kareena was aware of firing off attacks and stabbing a Weavile befor she was thrown against a wall. She blacked out for a second, when she came too, she quickly surveyed her surroundings. Her father was being overwhelmed by the ten remaining foes, and all of their useful stuff was out of her reach. Worse, a Sandslash was standing over her, clearly preparing to finish her off.

But Kareena DID see one item she could get to of use. A rock, about the size of her head, covered in moss. Kareena hesitated for a second, thinking about it, but this was life or death for her and her father. So she jumped for the stone.

When she touched the stone, she felt the power flow through her. Evolution stung a bit, but the power Kareena felt completely distracted her. With a battle cry, Kareena the leafeon blasted the Metagross off her Father with a Solar beam she'd charged with the power of her evolution. The two of them managed to beat off the attackers.

Alexander: Kareena, thanks but, you won't be able to be-

Kareena: I know father, but if I didn't act as I did we likely would have both died, and I wouldn't have become a Glaceon anyway. Besides, Leafeon isn't so bad! Might be more practical actually.

Alexander: Glad you're so positive about this.

They spend the next few minutes picking up their stuff and re-adjusting Kareena's pack, and they set off to vanquish the dungeon, for the people.

* * *

Kareena woke up, and wondered absently about all the recent flashback dreams. They were a bit unusually frequent lately, but not anything to worry about, she assumed. She heard a commotion outside the room, and the door looked like it had been attacked by something. She grabbed a sidearm and her knife and pushed aside the side table they'd used to block the door, and slipped out.

Billy was fighting that Umbreon from the previous night. Kareena calmly walked up behind him and clonked him on the back of the head. He dropped, out cold, and she helped Billy up.

Billy: Thanks Kareena. I caught that creep trying to bust down the door to your room and tried to kick him out. He didn't like that.

Kareena: Obviously. Give him the boot, and Matt and I'll be on our way within the hour.

Billy: You sure you don't want one of the drinks the patrons bought you?

Kareena: Maybe one for the road.

Kareena woke Matthew and they gathered their stuff and set out, Kareena refilled their canteens at Billy's well, and he gave her a small flask of his beer in thanks for the help. Kareena accepted it. It could come in handy. Or it might be something she'd drink at some point down the road on a whim.

* * *

 **I have a question for all of you, should I make a Character page between the Prologue and Ch1? It would add a bit of background to a few major characters.**


	12. Chapter 10

The border to the flying kingdom was not too hard to cross. The Normal and Flying kingdoms had been allies for over a decade now, and as such movement between the kingdoms wasn't uncommon. Most kingdoms were in alliances, often with wars between them.

With the official alliances being the Grass/Bug, Fire/Fighting, Water/Ice, Rock/Ground/Steel, Dark/Poison/Ghost, Fairy/Psychic, and Normal/Flying. The Dragons go it alone, and the Electric types, well, they fell to RGS a century ago, few are free.

* * *

The roads in the Flying kingdom are in far worse shape than the ones in the normal kingdom. Heavy carts laden with goods may have no trouble, deep ruts were present in the roads, but Kareena and Matthew, on foot, often had to wade through grasses, as most of the kingdom's population, well, flew.

Their progress was slower due to this, and the cities they stopped in were not the most visitor friendly architecture wise, although a few inns were present, most catered to large groups in caravans, not two lone travelers. The going was slow, but they eventually made it to the edge of the neutral zone. The border here was far better guarded than the one board looking Gliscor that guarded the Normal/Flying one. There were at least 6 guards Kareena could spot. The security on the border was surprisingly high, although this was because the Kingdoms wanted to keep the relatively unclaimed land, unclaimed; and it posed a good path for spies to move about.

Skarmory: Halt, what is your business?

Kareena: We are heading for the library of the curators good sir.

Skarmory: (mockingly) Sure you are.

Hawlucha: Oh shut up private.

Skarmory: Yes Captain.

Hawlucha: What business do you have with the curators?

Kareena: Research.

Hawlucha: Hmm…. Protocol say's I'll have to inspect your packs to ensure you're not smugglers or spies, you understand.

Kareena: *taking off pack* Yeah yeah let's just get it over with.

The guards shift through their pack, paying careful attention to Kareena's, knowing some may play them for fools and pack illegal or incriminating objects in the lady's pack. The Staraptor pulled out some of Kareena's money but the Captain smacked him and sent him to do other tasks. Kareena had half drawn her sidearm to get the bird to leave her money alone. The Captain pretended not to notice her drawing a weapon as she slid it back into its holster.

Hawlucha: You're free to go, I'll have to get these idiots re-trained on proper search procedures it appears. *Glares at guards*

Kareena: No problem captain. *points* Also the Pidgeot over there has some alcohol, thought you might want to know. Wouldn't want the border guards drunk on duty. Good day sirs!

The Captain yells angrily at his subordinates as Kareena and Matthew make their way toward the Library of the Curators.

* * *

The roads had been poor in the Flying kingdom, but more than a few hundred feet from the border, they were effectively un-maintained. It was a slog to get through. Worse, winter was coming, and soon they'd have to worry about snow. They likely would on the way back if they stuck around too long this far north, they also were quite far west, the Ice types border and the Lake of Rage were the north western edge of the no touching zone after all.

It took two days to slog their way to the building that held the library of the curators. With a storm brewing, and no reason to remain outside, the two adventurers headed into the lobby.

* * *

 **Sorry about the late, short update. I really need to get a buffer going. I also need to get a better world map going, maybe actually draw one out. Or just put borders or a map of Johto, IDK. Things to do, one thing at a time and I'll hopefully not screw this thing up.**


	13. Chapter 11

The two adventurers entered the lobby of the library of the curators. The room was mostly empty. It had a few potted plants, and a large wooden desk, a Luxray sat behind it. There were also a few other pokemon, clearly guards, stationed around the room. The Luxray looked up from what he was doing when he noticed the adventurers.

Luxray: Can I help you?

Kareena: Yes, we're here because we need some information, on a prophecy.

Luxray: Prophecy eh? What can you tell me about it?

Kareena: I found it in a dungeon of some sort out in the badlands. It was partially deteriorated, and was written in ancient runes I couldn't fully translate. When we returned to try and translate the runes, the dungeon was nowhere to be found.

Luxray: Odd, so you two are curious to see if we have this prophecy on record?

Matthew: Yes.

Kareena: Normally I wouldn't even bat an eye at a prophecy, but when I started having strange dreams, I took notice.

Luxray: Strange dreams you say?

Kareena: Yeah, there were these voices, they talked about ending the wars and how the planet may yet be saved. Weird stuff.

The Luxray seems shaken by this.

Luxray: Follow me.

Kareena: What about the fe-

Luxray: For matters of this importance, we withhold our charge until a later point.

The three walk through the archives, for a solid ten minutes, until they reached another non-descript isle, indistinguishable from the others, other than the sign on the end, which read "Prophecies." Along the way the Luxray asked for a description of what the knew about the prophecy, to help them find the right one.

Luxray: From what I can gather, we want section 42, which is ones on wars, look for subsection 11, there we should find our prophecies on ending wars.

Matthew: What about prophecies that cover many different subjects?

Luxray: We have directory cards set up to direct to where it's housed. Makes searching easier, without having multiple copies of everything.

The group quickly finds the section, and the three prophecies they have to find in other ones based on the directory cards. They have to skim them to find the one they need. Some are in a language none of them can read. Matt finds one first.

Matthew: Luxray,

Luxray: Tomas

Matthew: Sorry, Thomas, I can't read this language.

Thomas: Stack them on that cart by the end of the row, we'll search the other's first. If none of them are the one's we need, I'll go get our translator.

Matthew: Ok.

They, of course, need to get the translator, to check the last two volumes. Thomas says to stay put as he goes to get the translator.

* * *

Almost half an hour later, Thomas returns, with three mon in tow. One is a Vaporeon, oddly, he has a full coat of fur, although it's quite short. His fur is longer on top of his head, giving the illusion of hair, this is quite messy. His frill is also about three-quarters the normal size.

Behind him are a Espion, who Kareena can tell at a glance is blind, based off his glazed eyes, and an Umbreon. The Vaporeon is carrying a book under his right fore-limb. Of the three, only the Umbreon is female.

Thomas: Kareena, Matthew, this is our Translation team.

Kareena: Why'd you bring all of them? And how does the Espion translate if he's-

Espion: My name is Halogen, and to answer your question, My sister and Sign here work to translate the volumes. I just speak for them.

Kareena notices the Umbreon gesturing oddly at Sign the Vaporeon. She stares at this for a second and it clicks.

Kareena: So… Sign can read the language, but he's deaf and can't speak so he gestures to, uh,...

Halogen: Close, but it's actually weirder then that. Sign can hear fine, there's just something that stops him from understanding, but he's plenty smart. He and Eclipse use that gesturing to communicate. I speak for them as she's mute.

Matthew: Ok… So anyway, we need these prophecies translated.

Sign picks up one of the scrolls and starts reading it. Once he's finished, he sets it down and starts gesturing to Eclipse, who telepathically tells Halogen, who speaks the words. Lucky first try, got the right Prophecy.

Halogen: The great wars that shall have lasted for over seventeen hundred years, shall come to an end. That end, will be facilitated by a chosen one, one who broke the boundaries of society, will rise up, free the enslaved and oppressed, and end the wars. Should the chosen one fail, or deny their quest, the wars will tear the world apart.

Matthew: No pressure huh.

Kareena: Yeah… Thing is, does it really apply to me though?

Gestures are exchanged between Eclipse and Sign

Halogen: Sign says that in many stories he's found, people try to resist prophecy, only to have it come true only because the resisted.

Kareena: I just, don't know if this is ME it's talking about. I meen, how could ONE mon end the wars all by herself, if the Ambassadors of Peace have been trying for CENTURIES!

Thomas: Looks like you just found your place to start anyway.

Kareena: Worth a shot I guess. Mind if we bunk here for the night? No sense setting out until tomorrow.

Halogen: Might want to stay until the storm passes. Autumn storms are quite vicious up here, nothing like winter ones, but still.

Thomas: I can find you two a pair of rooms.

* * *

Kareena and Matthew stay at the Library for a week until the storm clears. Kareena spent time trying to learn the language Sign and Eclipse used. She picked up a few basic gestures, and learned a bit about them.

The group were members of the Tribe of Outcasts in the area, caught in a storm, the Curators let the take shelter in the library. At one point Sign was separated in the huge maze of books. They found him reading one of the books in the language he'd translated the prophecy from. Halogen and Eclipse hadn't even known he COULD read, and the curator who found him was shocked he could read this language. They'd had almost no progress translating it.

Sign told Kareena the Language was ancient, used by a species that once ruled this planet, until the pokemon had risen up, and driven them extinct, that was, long long ago. He didn't know entirely why he could only understand this language. He'd made no progress learning the language of pokemon, although the written one he'd started to get.

He also told her Sign wasn't his actual name, but the name his father had always called him, he din't think had a translation. He hadn't seen him in, a long time.

Kareena became friends with the group, although She and Matthew had to leave; heading south, toward the Tower of the Ambassadors.


	14. Chapter 12

**Things start heating up in this chapter. The next few chapter's are going to be more violent then the previous ones. FYI if you don't like these things. The descriptions aren't too graphic, but still. Although fighting and the like will be fairly common. The world is at war after all.**

* * *

Kareena and Matthew headed south toward the Tower of the Ambassadors. The terrible road conditions made travel slow. They'd need just over two days of travel to cross the entire-no-touching zone to the Headquarters of the Ambassadors. It would only take the better part of the day on well maintained roads of the normal kingdom.

They made camp the first night, after a long day of hard, slow travel, in a small clearing.

* * *

Matthew: You'd think somebody would bother to try and keep the roads here in workable condition. You can barely SEE them.

Kareena: Well, nobody really governs this area. Without government, there's nobody to keep the roads in good repair. And not really anybody living here to care. The thieves tend to stay away as there's nobody traveling here to rob, so that's a perk.

Matthew: Yeah I guess, still, it slows down our journey SOOOOO much.

Kareena: Yeah, anyway, watch tonight.

Matthew: You just said Bandits stay away from here.

Kareena: I said they TEND to stay away from here. But, as there's no government, there's little threat of capture. Low rewards, but also low risk.

Matthew: AH, I'll take first watch.

Kareena: *Yawns* you do that.

Kareena loped over to the tent, curled up and went to sleep. She was a bit anxious, knowing her recent dreams, if she had more memory flashbacks, well, she didn't want to remember some moments of her past. But she dreamed memories anyway.

* * *

Kareena was in her room in an inn she and Alexander were staying in for business in the town of Eral; when she heard the first shots go off. She bolted up suited up and ran into the common room of their suit, and nearly collided with her father, also with his equipment. A few more shots also went off during this time, and continued going off.

Kareena: What's going on?

Alexander: A large band of bandits are attacking the town.

Kareena: What are we gon-

Alexander: We're going to help hold them back. I'll need you to re-load the rifles for me, hopefully you won't have to kill any yourself, but, there's a lot of them.

Kareena: Father I'm ready.

Alexander: I know you think that, but, it changes you. I want to protect you from it for as long as I can Kareena.

Kareena: We have work to do.

The two ran outside and they crouched down behind the fountain in the middle of town. Alexander aimed down the road in the direction of the fighting. Kareena hid behind the stone fountain, holding the supplies to reload, and a second rifle.

Alexander fired his weapon at a mobster, and traded weapons with Kareena, who began reloading as soon as she got it. This continued for a while. But the gangsters seemed to be gaining ground.

Alexander: Kareena, we need to fall back to the town hall, we'll be overwhelmed if we stay here.

Kareena: Right behind you fath-LOOK OUT!

A Drapion had come around the fountain, he wasn't armed, but his claws, which were poisonous, were deadly weapons in such close combat. Alexander was already half up as the Drapion brought his claws down at him, Kareena dived, pushing her father out of the way.

Alexander rolled up bringing up his weapon, but the gangster knocked the rifle away and swung at him again. Kareena didn't want to shoot, for fear of hitting her father, however, the other gangsters seemed to be busy farther up the street, dealing with more of the town's militia.

The Drapion had noticed her and while focusing his attention on Alexander with his claws, swiped his tail to try and remove Kareena's head. She dodged, but the speed and close quarters resulted in her taking a slash to her face, from above her nose, to just under her right eye.

She cried out in pain, but recovered, and nailed the Drapion with a solar beam to the back of the head. Alexander finished him off with his blade. The two looked at eachother, Alexander retrieved the dropped rifle, the smaller of the two, and the pair ran toward the town hall, knowing Kareena's wound would have to wait until they were relatively safe.

They had made it almost to the town hall, when a pair of Wheezing came out of the sky at them. Alexander snaped a shot at one with his rifle, but missed due to not really aiming. Before they could attack, he'd dropped his rifle and drew his sidearms, ending them both with a flurry of lead.

Alexander and Kareena stopped in the shelter of some stairs for a building to reload and perhaps bandage Kareena's nasty cut, which had bled a fair bit, the blood now came to just above her mouth. But just as Alexander removed his pack, his chest exploded with blood.


	15. Chapter 13

Kareena continues to dream of her past.

* * *

Her Father's Chest explodes with blood and the Jolteon collapses to the ground in a heap.

Kareena: FATHER NO!

Kareena pulls Alexander into cover, he's still alive, but hanging by a thread. A very thin, decaying thread. She also caught a glimpse of the mon that had shot her father, being tackled by a few citizens trying to defend their homes.

Kareena: (Slightly hysterically) I'll patch you up father, don't worry, you'll be fine. You'll get through this, just stay with me.

Alexander: (Weekly) No Kareena, *grunts in pain* get out of here, run, get home, to Oasis. *grunts in pain again* Just, get away from here. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you.

Kareena: No no no father please stay with me, I need you.

Alexander: Kareena, you've already surpassed my skills, there's, little more, if anything I could, teach you. *painful grunt* Lucas can take care of you, He'll have to, I can't anymore.

Kareena: (softly, crying) Father, no, please.

Alexander: Run Kareena, get to safety. I always, always, *dies*

Kareena: Father no, don't leave me, not now. (Breaks down sobbing) (very softly) Please.

Kareena cries over her father's body for two minutes before she hears nearby voices, pleading, and a pair of shots. And crying.

She grabs the larger rifle, the one that'd been her father's prized possession, and ran to the nearby alley she'd heard the commotion from. A Toxicroak was holding a revolver, a pair of Raichu lay dead in a puddle of blood on the ground, a small Pichu was crying over them, clearly his parents. Kareena could tell the Toxicroak was about to kill the Pichu too, and she made a choice, and blew his head off.

Kareena felt something break inside her when she fired. She stood un-moving looking at the Pichu she'd just saved. His tear stained face looked up at her, she was about to try and comfort the, now orphaned, baby, when more commotion echoed from down the street. She turned, and ran, while reloading. The day would provide her with several more kills, Kareena lost track in the heat of the moment, and her own emotions, before she met with the Mayor, having driven out the gangsters.

The Gumshoos offered her and the other surviving combatants a fair chunk of change as gratitude for saving the city. Kareena accepted it numbly. She walked almost in a dream like state. She came to her Father's cold corpse. Set down her stuff, his having been looted. She didn't really notice. She broke down and cried anew. She also didn't notice the Pichu, watching her from the alley.

* * *

The next day saw a small service for her Father and the other's who died defending the town. Regardless of origin, or training, or affiliation, the Mayor had all those who died defending the town buried with full military honors. Kareena stood through the whole thing numbly. After Alexander was buried. She slowly made her way back toward Oasis. She never got her scratch patched up. It healed and scarred over on its own.

She didn't write Lucas telling him. He showed up on Alexander's birthday, a week after Kareena returned, like he had last year, after he'd moved to the capital for work. The Flareon was confused to see Kareena so down looking, and with a scar on her face.

Lucas: Kareena, what's wrong, what happened to you, and where's Father?

Kareena: (Softly) Dead.

Lucas: What?

Kareena: (still softly) He's dead Lucas. Gone.

Lucas: Wha, how!?

Kareena: We were in Eral on business, some big gang attacked the town. We rushed to defend it. He was killed fighting them off. (starts crying) Then I got up and fought to defend those who were still alive. I killed people Lucas, I thought Father was exaggerating when he said it changed an honest mon, but he wasn't, I feel broken inside, and not just from losing him.

Lucas: Sis, listen, we may have had our differences growing up, but father united us. I never got as close to him as you did, but, *sighs* (tears up) I loved him too. He loved us both. We must carry on, for him, if not ourselves.

* * *

Back in the present Kareena wakes up. She sits up on her beading in the tent, and cries softly. Remembering more of that terrible time. After word got out that Alexander had died, she received condolences from most of the town. An enterprising vulture of a Machoke offered to buy the business off her for a ridiculously low price, all sapped up with fake tears about Alexander. She'd told him to go to hell. Some questioned if she'd continue business. Most assumed she wouldn't. But she did.

She found it hard. Every moment reminded her of her father. She slowly got over it. Got back to enjoying her work. The next year Matthew had shown up asking to be her apprentice. That was almost two years ago now. He'd learned quickly.

Kareena had survived. She carried on, she'd mostly moved on. She'd been both physically and emotionally scarred by the battle that'd cost her father his life. She'd sworn to make sure to not have his life be in vain.

Eventually she took over for Matt on guard duty, she sat dutifully and watched for threats. None appeared. In the morning, they ate, packed up, and set out. The roads got a bit better very late in the day, as they neared the Tower of the Ambassadors. They often travel, so the roads near there were relatively worn. They made camp, about four hours (in the poor conditions of the roads they'd been on) from the tower.


	16. Chapter 14

Kareena and Matthew were approximately two hours on the better roads of the area around the Ambassadors of Peace's headquarters. However it was late, about half an hour before sunset, and they made camp. They settled down to eat, and Matthew talked first.

Matthew: You seemed a bit off today Kareena. Something wrong?

Kareena: *sigh* No Matt, I just, was remembering something I wish I could have prevented.

Matthew: Want to talk about it, or…

Kareena: I dreamed about the day my Father died.

Matthew: Oh…

Kareena: I miss him. We were close. But, we must move on. As my brother said, if not for ourselves, for the ones we've lost.

Matthew: Your brother sounds like the philosophical type.

Kareena: He's working as a lawyer in Alderaan.

Matthew: Wonder if we'll get a chance to see him while we're out and about.

Kareena: We could make a detour perhaps on our way home.

Matthew: Do you hear something?

A commotion comes from the woods in the direction they'd come from. The adventurers reach for their weapons ready for whatever was trampling in their direction. As the sounds approached, Matthew and Kareena spread out to get into some form of visual cover, and make anyone they fought have to fight in two directions.

A Luxio came bounding out of the woods. He had messy fur, filled with leaves and stickers, he was breathing heavily, and was bleeding from a gash on his right shoulder. He ran straight across the clearing. Matthew stood up looking over to Kareena, as a pair of Aggron, a Gliscor, Lucario, and a Golem come out of the woods as well, all armed. The Gliscor and Lucario move after the Luxio, but the Aggron and Golem stop, having spotted the two adventurers.

Aggron 1: Well well well, we come chasing an escape, and we find fresh meat.

Kareena: We have no quarrel with you. Get on the trail of your fugitive.

Aggron 2: No missy, you two will be coming with us. *Grins evilly*

Matthew: Uh, no thank you.

Aggron 2: Shut up and come quietly, or we'll make you come with us.

Kareena knew they'd have to fight these slavers. They'd be a challenge though, Aggron especially had very sturdy, thick metallic hides that made them all but immune to small caliber bullets. However, their eyes, joints, and mouth were weak spots in their armored hides. Golem wouldn't be too hard. Although the rocky shell made him highly resilient there, his arm's and legs and head were far more vulnerable.

Kareena knew the Aggron were the biggest threats. There was no way to talk their way out of this. She fired at the second Aggron. The large round from her rifle was easily able to punch through his head, and he fell to the ground as blood started to pool around him. The Golem rolled into Matthew, knocking him down and the Golem then picked him up and threw him hard into a tree, banging his head on the wood, and he felt himself losing consciousness.

The remaining Aggron spins around to fire back at Kareena, who dropped her rifle and drew a sidearm. Matthew watched, barely conscious, as Kareena took quick but careful aim and shot the Aggron in they eye, her bullet embedding itself in his brain.

But the Aggron's shot also found home, from where he was, Matthew couldn't see where it hit, but blood erupted from her upper torso, and she went flying from the force of the impact, crying out in pain, collapsing to the ground. And Matthew passed out.


	17. Chapter 15

Kareena wasn't dead yet, despite the immense pain in her right shoulder, she got two her feet, her left fore-paw coming up to put pressure on the bullet wound in her shoulder, in an attempt to mitigate the bleeding. She could still feel the digits at the end of the wounded limb, so at least it may function to some extent once, if, it heals.

She surveyed the situation. The Golem was the only one left standing, but with only one hand she could really use right now, and Matthew unconscious, and the Golem's reinforcements undoubtedly on their way, Kareena knew she had only one viable option. She was no use to Matthew dead, so she scooped up her weapons, and ran.

Keeping her paw on her wound, she ran for a long time, the sounds of chase fell away quickly, but she took no chances. She didn't know how far, or long she ran, but she eventually collapsed next to a tree, breathing heavily.

She had no medical supplies, so she couldn't bandage the wound, and as the adrenaline wore off, she felt herself losing grip on consciousness, and the feeling in her extremities. She looked at her shoulder, to see the fur down her right side was all completely soaked, and matted with blood; down to just past her waist, and the wound still bled, albeit weakly, in spurts. Kareena felt herself slipping more and more toward darkness.

She thought she saw something as her eyes started to fail her, delirious from blood loss and fatigue, she got a leg under her to try and flee, struggled to her feet, and collapsed in a bloody heap on the cold earth.

* * *

Matthew woke up in a dark foul smelling place. There was rocking, and sounds of wheels on the hard ground. He deduced he was in a wagon of some kind. Rubbing the back of his aching skull he looked around. The Luxio who came running through the camp before was there too, on the opposite side of two sets of iron bars. Matthew crawls closer to him.

Matthew: Hey, you awake?

Luxio: *sighs*

Matthew: What's your name?

Luxio: The same as yours now; Slave.

Matthew falls silent at this. Noticing the iron bars on all sides, and the lock on what appeared to be a door. Remembering the attackers from befor. And the sight of blood spouting from Kareena's upper torso. At this thought, Matthew started to cry, knowing in his mind, Kareena was dead, but his heart told him to have hope, but Matthew hadn't listened to his heart in a long time.

Matthew knew where they were likely headed, into the depths of the territory of the Rock/Ground/Steel alliance, and their slave camps, where most of the electric types in the known world lived.

After trying to break out of the cage to no avail, Matthew had nothing better to do, then sleep. And this time, the memories came to him.

* * *

Matthew was extremely young. He wasn't sure how young, this was the oldest memory he had floating around his mind, that he could remember anyway. His tiny form was being carried by his mother, the Raichu following her mate of the Same species though the streets, the sound of gunfire echoing around them.

They ran down an alley, only to find their path blocked by one of the gangsters that was attacking the town, a Toxicroak, brandishing a revolver at them. Matthew's parents skidded to a halt in front of him, fear in their eyes. He grinned at the family, and said simply:

Toxicroak: Hand over your valuables folks, nobody gets hurt.

Matthew's Father: We don't have anything, please, we just want to get out of this place.

Toxicroak: Then you have no reason for me to let you go.

Matthew's Father: Even if we had anything, what would stop you from taking it and killing us anyway huh?

Toxicroak: I don't like your attitude buster. And to answer your question, it's that I can get a nifty price for a group of 'chus on the black market. The RGS officers will take any "escaped" electric slave.

Matthew's Mother: Please, just let us go.

Toxicroak: not happening.

At this Matt's father leaped at him, flinging lightning, he caught a bullet to the chest. His mate screamed and swung an Iron tail at the Gangster, who ducked under it and stabbed the blade evolution had attached to his wrist into her throat. Matthew ran over to his parents, pleading for them to be alright, still too young to really understand what was happening, he cried over their unresponsive, bloody forms.

The Toxicroak reloaded his weapon, and, knowing that a child so young would be more trouble than it was worth on its own, moved to end him. A loud bang echoed in the alley as his head exploded. Matthew looked up, still crying, at the figure that had saved him, silhouetted against the bright sun of the main street. A Leafeon, her face bleeding from a gash from just above her nose, to under her right eye.

She stood unmoving, still aiming at where the the Toxicroaks head had been, for a solid four seconds, before she looked down at Matthew's tear stained face. Suddenly, she whipped around and ran off to go help another 'mon in need. Matthew went back to crying.

Much later, he saw her outside the alley, and watched as she cried over the bloody form of a Jolteon. Matthew knew he wanted to be like her, able to help people, but the next few months would be hard for him. He found himself moved around by forces he didn't understand, ending up in an orphanage, where he was raised with others who'd lost everything that day. He eventually evolved, and began searching for the one who'd saved him.

He eventually found where the Leafeon that'd saved him had gone to, and he vowed to get there and become her apprentice, and learn how he could help people like himself around the shattered world. Before he escaped, the orphanage manager, a Blissey, stopped him.

She knew she couldn't stop him. He was to determined to do this, and she thought it'd be good for him if he succeeded. She told him if he was turned down, he could come back. She handed him a thin, cloth wrapped object, saying it'd been his father's. She wished she could have waited until he was older, but she felt he'd need it now.

It was a Flintlock stile .50 Pistol, it became his prized possession. One of the few he ever really had.

* * *

Matthew woke up, still in the cage, and started to cry anew.

* * *

 **Well how many guessed the Pichu from Kareena's dream was Matthew? We will follow our young hero now, someone has to end the wars after all, and Matthew's basically Kareena's heir so…**

 **Also the coming chapters will contain slavery of sapient beings, in case you disapprove of this awful thing being mentioned. Disclaimer over.**


	18. Chapter 16

Matthew eventually cried himself out and settled down to wait. Eventually they reached their destination and a Metagross moved the two cages onto it's back with psychic, and slowly moved them through a dusty camp on its back. It was late afternoon-early evening. Matthew (who's cage was on top of the Luxio's) watched out the bars and observed as much as he could to try and plan his escape. His chances were bleak.

There were guard posts and towers dotted everywhere around the perimeter, but as they neared the center of the camp, they became less frequent. A Lucario with a rifle on his back picked Matt's cage up and put him on the ground to get to the Luxio's. Then the Metagross moved Matthew back onto his back, and continued toward a large tent at the center of camp. There a Graveler pulled Matthew's cage off the Metagross, (who turned around and headed back the way he came,) and took him into the tent. A well armed Tyranitar, and another Aggron were standing near a group of electric types, including an Ampharos, an Emolga who was in shackles, and a Raichu.

The Graveler put Matthew down and opened the cage. Matthew knew bolting would get him nothing but trouble, his best bet at escape was to gain the trust of the slave masters, and sneak out. So he obediently stepped out of the cage and the Graveler took it away.

Raichu: A wise one this time Director, this new blood may make it past the first week.

Director Aggron: Shame Forman, I do love to make examples of new blood.

Forman: (To Emolga) Now, Cherie, be a good girl, and don't try to escape again. Director Krennic will not hesitate to have an example made of you, you'll be lucky he doesn't strip you of your position for this.

The Tyrantrum grabs Cherie the emolga by the scruff of her neck and carries her away, the director follows him out, saying over his shoulder,

Krennic: Forman, deal with the new blood.

Forman: Yes sir.

Forman: You were wise not to bolt at the first chance. You may survive a week. Most new blood is killed as an example to the rest of us within the first four days.

Matthew: (angrily) How can you stand to be their lackey and keep your own people enslaved?

Forman: I don't like that I have to do this, but I have no choice, I'm as much a slave here as you are. I do this to try and make sure our people live as good a life as they can.

Matthew: You're all slaves to tyrants.

Forman: *Sighs* yes, but, we've got a steady supply of food, water, and to some extent medicine, life may not be great, but we get by. Now, John here is going to show you around and get you settled in. Please behave yourself 10-15.

Matthew: I have a name forman, Matthew.

Forman: Well as far as the overseers are concerned you're a number. Only the slaves that have earned a management role are to be called by a name, given to them when they are awarded the role. Until that time, you're 10-15, understood.

Matthew: (Despisingly) Yes, sir.

Forman: Kid, lose the attitude. (Matthew and John leave) (Quietly) For your own sake.

John the Ampharos leads Matthew out of the tent and shows him around the camp. Where he'll sleep, (a large pile of straw and dead grass in a tent where a lot of the guys sleep in one big pile,) the latrines, mess tent, medical tent, and where he'd report to begin work.

Matthew was to start in the morning as it was late, they'd grab supper after the tour. He'd get an assignment in the morning. Matthew noticed a large pit being dug far from the main tour. He asked what it was for.

John: That's a grave pit, we need one every few weeks to bury the dead.

Matthew: Just in one big pit?

John: Yeah, most people here don't have names, and a proper graveyard would take up more space then we have available.

Matthew: How do so many die?

John: Honestly, most die of infected wounds or injury. We get medications, but that's mostly to protect the camp from rampant disease, and treat basic wounds, anything complex is either improvised or done without. Besides, with so many pokemon kept here, we'd need five graves a week for just those that die of non-accident causes.

Matthew: *sighs* What's this hell I've found myself in.

John: A very dusty, unsanitary one.

* * *

Matthew slept fitfully through the night and was woken early in the morning by a bell tolling, and the other slaves getting up. It was before dawn, and time for breakfast. Matthew ate the disgusting slop, knowing he'd need the energy to keep his strength and resolve up. He then reported for work, and was asked by an Electabuzz about his skills.

To this, Matthew said he had good eyesight, and highly refined senses of smell and hearing, as well as moderate medical training, and cooking skills. As well as great memory, speed and endurance, and he knew how to read and write. He elected to leave out his combat training Kareena had given him.

He was assigned to the communication group at the main iron mine, and was to double as a first responder in case of a collapse or other accident. He was also to take down notes of the day's resources, and was to avoid danger, literate slaves were in short supply, and the need for scribes was constant.

Matthew was given an armband to signify himself as a medical officer, and a small hat with a dulled Skarmory feather to signify him as a messenger. In the small backback they gave him, was a notepad, a small fountain pen, and a first aid kit with little more than a few rolls of bandages. It was half empty so he could carry extra if needed.

Matthew went off to the Iron pit mine, affectionately nicknamed, the Hell Hole. Matthew learned that almost 75% of the injuries and fatalities in this camp, were results of accidents in the Hell Hole. He knew he was lucky to not be an active worker there, but the pokemon who were there on work duty were desperate, poorly behaved, and some of the strongest. The guards were more common here than most places, as they feared a riot here most of all, and were known to be a bit trigger happy.

A lone pikachu who was clearly not a worker in this pit, would despised by the workers, who see messengers as lazy, wastes of space, and food. The last messenger of the Hell Hole was a Minun who "accidentally" fell down a cliff. Matthew was not encouraged by this news.


	19. Chapter 17

The Ferrothorn that managed the hell hole was not a pleasant individual. He had to manage a very malcontent bunch of slaves who were known to be violent, and this often resulted in deaths of both slaves, and even guards. Matthew went up to the small canopy he was standing under.

Manager Ferrothorn: Ah, you must be my new messenger. Your number please.

Matthew: Wha? Oh, 10-15 (slightly sarcastically) sir.

Manager Ferrothorn: Ok 10-15, first thing I'll need you to do is head down to the bottom and retrieve the roll lists from manager Alex, he's the Sandslash, then bring it up to me.

Matthew: Yes sir.

Manager Ferrothorn: And try not to get killed. Not having a messenger is a pain.

Matthew went down the big quarry's switchback path to the big flat open space at the bottom of the mine. There were several guards walking amongst the amassed slaves, as well as a few guards up front, clearly in charge. Matthew walked up to the Sandslash, flanked by a Swampert and a Seismitoad, to follow the director's instructions. The Swampert stopped him with a suspicious look on his face.

Swampert: Halt! What are you doing here messanger?

Matthew: I was assigned to this place, and the Manager requested the roll list from manager Alex.

Manager Alex: Yes, well give us a moment, we're almost done with roll, then you can take it up to Manager Mozz.

Matthew: Yes sir.

Seismitoad: Sir, the roll has finished as per requirement.

Manager Alex: Excellent captain, one last thought; Messenger, your number?

Matthew: 10-15 Sir.

Manager Alex: (writes on paper Seismitoad handed him) Alright 10-15, take it up. (hands papers to Matthew and turns to the ranks of workers.) Alright let's get to work.

Matthew jogs up to the top of the mine and delivers the roll list to the Manager, who flips through it, then passes it back to Matthew, instructing him to take it to headquarters, the return.

* * *

Matthew runs off to oblige, his day consists of running messages every once in awhile, but after the initial run, he mostly can sit around and wait for work, either on messenger duty, or emergency medical.

At one point while running a message down the switchback path of the mine, an Electabuzz lost his footing and fell down a cliff, the second Electabuzz dropped her side of the large ore hunk they'd been carrying so she wouldn't fall after him. One of the guards pushed her down for losing a large chunk of ore. Matthew had no choice but to watch in horror.

* * *

The end of the day saw Matthew go to Foreman for one last message before bed.

Foreman: 10-15, good to see you're still alive. Last new blood was dead by this time.

Matthew: Yeah yeah, new blood always dies. I've got something for you from Manager Mozz.

Foreman: (accepts note) huh, three deaths today, and no major accidents. *sigh* that pit is a death trap. Sorry you have to work there. Dismissed.

Matthew: (quietly) One of those deaths could have been averted.

Foreman: What?

Matthew: One of those deaths could have been averted.

Foreman: By proper safety equipment? Most of them could.

Matthew: No, one of the slaves was pushed off a cliff by a guard because she didn't hold onto a piece of ore that was going over the side after one of the other dead slaves.

Foreman: I'll report that an anonymous source said one of the guards killed a slave for no good reason. Best I can do I'm afraid.

Matthew: It's sickening.

Foreman: …

Matthew: (Turns to leave)

Foreman: I know, trust me Matt, I know. I've been here longer than anyone.

Matthew: … I doubt that, you're barely better than them.

Foreman: I'm a slave too 10-15, just like you, just like the dead, all of them. I'm sustained by hope someday we will be free, someday. *sigh* who am I kidding. I've been hoping that for 200 years.

Matthew: What?

Foreman: Xerneas.

Matthew: Seriously?

Foreman: Yeah. *sigh* just in time to spend an eternity here.

Matthew: (quietly) There's a prophecy.

Foreman: What?

Matthew: Befor I came here, I was an apprentice adventurer, my teacher-

Foreman: Master

Matthew: I won't call her that, she didn't like being called that anyway that anyway.

Foerman: Wow a female adventurer. The times have changed.

Matthew: Not really to be honest, she had to prove herself to almost every guy we met, although once she rubbed her skills in their face the left her alone. Anyway, she stumbled upon a prophecy, saying someone would, among other things, free the enslaved and oppressed.

Foreman: Prophecy's a fool's gambit.

Matthew: Yeah, that was our sentiment, but then she started having strange dreams, and she figured this one may be real. We came out here-ish to find a copy we could read in the Library of the curators, those we talked to agreed, Kareena was the chosen one.

Foreman: You say "was."

Matthew: When I was caught, the last thing I saw before I blacked out, was her taking a bullet.

Foreman: So much for prophecy.

* * *

 **Nothing Saturday this week, out of town.**


	20. Chapter 18

Matthew spent the next week running messages for the slave masters, and he also had two instances of working as a scribe to take records for several happenings, including a small riot that was quickly quashed. Recording the casualties, in various states of dismemberment, was not something Matthew hoped to have to deal with again.

The one good thing was that to Manager Mozz, he'd become indispensable, his ability to safely and quickly traverse the camp to pass messages for him meant that Mozz's efficiency went up drastically due to being able to better communicate with his subordinates, and while Mozz was in no way a good pokemon, he wasn't as despicable as the Director, often sneaking Matthew small bonuses, such as better food, as "motivation" to keep up the good work.

All this said, Matthew was still trying to figure out a way to escape. All his ideas hit the same wall, the outer perimeter was too well guarded. There was one thing he noticed though, when the weekly supply shipment arrived, that night saw the guards distracted by the fresh alcohol, and the next morning saw many of them dealing with hangovers. This would be the optimal time to make a break for it, if only it were remotely feasible in the first place.

All the while Matthew's temper continued to thin, as he saw more and more atrocities committed by the overlords of the camp. Things came to a head two weeks after Matthew arrived, When Krenik himself came to inspect the hell hole pit mine.

* * *

Manager Mozz: 10-15, good to see your back, I need you to keep logs when the inspection team arrives.

Matthew: Yes Manager.

Director Krenic comes in, escorted by a pair of Aggron, who Matthew Notices are slightly shorter the Krenic, as Matthew could now see he was above average height. Matthew diligently pulls out his scribe materials and steels himself for to try to ensure he keeps his temper.

Director Krenic: Mozz, it has come to my attention that several slaves have been wasted under your leadership of the central pit.

Manager Mozz: How do you meen Director?

Director Krenic: The guards have been unnecessarily cruel, I have no problem with discipline, but the slaves are to avoid being killed if possible, we don't have infinite.

Manager Mozz: Well if they've been trigger happy I've received no reports on the subject, all the deaths I've seen on record since the last inspection have been marked as accidents, bar one who was killed after she attacked a guard; I saw that one with my own eyes too, so I know that's no cover up.

Director Krenic: I feel the guards may need better training Mozz,

Manager Mozz: Gladly, as soon as I get the manpower to take their spots while they train.

Director Krenic: We're understaffed by almost one hundred personnel Mozz, the manpower's being diverted to preparations to enter the three way war.

Manager Mozz: But we're still only at a truce with the Psychic-Fairy alliance, we could end up with a war on two, possibly three, fronts! Are the King's insane?

Director Krenic: Watch your tone Manager, and it's irrelevant, the Eastern front will not be re-escalated, the P-F's queen is a know pacifist, she will happily negotiate a treaty to close that front permanently, and the grass-bug alliance is who they're leaning toward, one long front will be easy pickings. But enough politics, get those guards re-trained.

Manager Mozz: I lack the people to take over for them, and fewer guards will be noticed and the slaves will surely riot!

Matthew: Sirs, If I may recommend, perhaps if the miners are given a day of rest while the guards are trained, fewer guards would be needed to keep them all in check.

Director Krenic: SILENCE SCRIBE!

Krenic lashes out at Matthew, striking him with the back of one of his massive hands. The strike was not meant to do more than daze matthew, but one of the protrusions on Krenic's uneven hide slashed him from his left jaw, to above his right eye. Matthew cried out in pain and dropped his supplies as his hands flew to his face instinctively to cover the massive gash. Krenic didn't even skip a beat.

Director Krenic: PICK UP YOUR SUPPLIES AND GET BACK TO WORK SLAVE!

Manager Mozz: Director please, 10-15 is the best messenger I've had in a long time, I'd hate to lose him to an infected wound, perhaps one of your guards can take notes while-

Director Krenic: BAH! You're a soft incompetent fool Mozz.

Manager Mozz: To his credit, his idea has some merit.

Director Krenic: It would kill your production numbers for the week, especially since you'd need two days to get everyone re-trained properly.

Manager Mozz: Well you're the one insisting I get them all trained.

Director Krenic: FINE! Get it all done in one day and you've got permission.

Krenic storms off and leaves Mozz and Matthew behind in the tent, Mozz turns on his three legs to face Matthew, who was reaching one hand into his pack for the bandages they'd given him, the other was still covering the open wound on his face.

Manager Mozz: 10-15, you're dismissed for the day, go get that wound patched up.

Matthew: (painfully) Yes sir, thank you sir.

Matthew half stumbles out of the tent and toward the central medical tent, where his face is stitched up by a Flaaffy, and then goes to where he sleeps at night, and curls up to rest. Silently knowing, he'd never get away from this living hell. He'd not seen any pokemon enslaved here that weren't an electric type, so even if Kareena'd gotten captured, Matthew would likely never have seen her again anyway. Silently, he thanked the world for killing her, knowing it was a better fate than this hell.

* * *

Kareena looked around, at this strange dark place, she looked down at herself, finding she could just see through herself. Just then a voice spoke, and she recognized it from before.

Mew: I know what you're thinking, you're not dead. Not yet anyway.


	21. Chapter 19

Kareena looked around, at this strange dark place, she looked down at herself, finding she could just see through herself. Just then a voice spoke, and she recognized it from before.

Mew: I know what you're thinking, you're not dead. Not yet anyway.

Kareena: Well, if I'm not dead, then what is this place? And why can I see right through my arm? Sort of.

Mew: Your spirit has been called here to the hall of origin, the Alpha wishes to speak with you. Follow me.

Kareena: Ok…

Kareena walks after the Mew.

Kareena: But how is my spirit separate from my body?

Mew: Magic.

Kareena: Really?

Mew: No, but it's easier than trying to explain it to you, I could spend an hour on the subject.

Kareena: Uh, ok then.

The two head through several corridors, eventually finding themselves before a massive double door.

Mew: Big A is just inside, he's speaking with his champion right now though, so you'll have to wai-

The doors burst open with a thunderous boom that blows Mew away but has no real effect on Kareena. Out of the doors walks a Gallade in a trench coat, clearly furious, shouting over his shoulder.

Gallade: Working in the shadow of the world is hard enough. You trying to stop my operations don't make my work any easier.

Immensely powerful voice: I'M TRYING TO DO WHAT'S BEST FOR THE WORLD SAME AS YOU!

Gallade: Yeah? Your tactics are foolish. You're a fool, and I'm tired of this. Just let the next one fail like the rest and contact me. I straighten them out so convincingly they won't even realize they've been manipulated.

With this he teleports away.

The voice from inside had been familiar to Kareena though, just like one from that odd dream. And what that Gallade had said, let the next one fail, like the rest...

Mew: Well, the bosses will see you now.

Kareena: Yeah… ok.

Kareena walks into the room, which is far better lit, and instantly drops onto one knee in a bow, before the creation trio, and Arceus himself. He'd been that powerful voice, Kareena knew, and with the sight of the others, the voices all fit into place, Giratina loathed the others for his banishment, Palkia's voice seemed to come from all of space, Dialga's echoed across time.

Arceus: Rise chosen one, sorry about my champion, he seems to overestimate his power and place recently, I really should discipline him, anyway, we have things to discus.

Dialga: Yes, the prophecy.

Giratina: I still think it's a joke we're following prophecy.

Arceus: Silence Giratina, the point is, the prophecy you found in that ruin was part of one of two intertwining prophecies.

Kareena: So… I need to find the other parts my lord?

Arceus: Firstly, please drop the formalities, secondly, no. The rest of the prophecy is not relevant at this time, and we have it archived here.

Palkia: Yes, but the fact is, the other prophecy was to be far more specific than the one we have, but it was lost.

Kareena: But, couldn't Dialga retrieve it?

Arceus: I'm afraid not, once a prophet is chosen, the title can't be passed, and the prophet for the in-depth prophecy died too soon into it's creation, a victim of random chance, fate couldn't predict, or stop.

Dialga: As such, we only have the vague ordered prophecy to go off, which was meant more as a reference to help interpret the more in depth one. This has caused, problems.

Kareena: (worried) What kind of problems?

Arceus: We deduced we had to inform the chosen in some way, in your case that dungeon, but the thing is, the prophecy we have is so vague we can't be sure we've informed the correct mon. If I'm honest, you're our sixth attempt.

Kareena: (very worried) And the others?

Arceus: One turned down the quest, three died trying, and the fifth…

Palkia: Met a fate worse than death.

(pause)

Arceus: I felt you should know this, you may turn back still, there is time.

Kareena: I'll… consider your offer.

At this Kareena's spectral form started to decay, not in the sense it started to evaporate, but it lost a lot of muscle mass, taking on a unhealthy appearance, Kareena stared at this, and looked up in a mix of curiosity, and horror.

Mew: You're regaining consciousness, any questions before you go?

Kareena: Yes, how should I proceed if I wish to move on with the quest?

Dialga: You must find the the -

Kareena doesn't catch the end of Dialga's reply, as her spectral form vanishes into a mist, and her mind and spirit, return to her body.

* * *

 **In case you people are wondering, the Gallade is one of my OC's who has a story I need to re-do and actually post someplace at some point. I just kinda put him here to add a sense of "there's more going on in the world the just the main plot." Because there is.**

 **Also I just realized I need rulers for most of the kingdoms still. So any ideas you guys have could be worked in. I'd need a name, species, description, personality, possibly family, for basically every kingdom other than Electric, Water, Dark, Psychic, Fairy, and Normal, so… Cameo's! I guess.**

 **(note, this is supposed to be Johto/Kanto, but as Ch 8 shows there are pokemon from other regions present. But no Allola. Also no Legends/Mythicals)**


	22. Chapter 20

Kareena came to, laying on her back, the ceiling is made of wood planks, and as her senses return to her, the first thing she notices is the smell of urine hanging in the air. She goes to push herself up, and yelps as pain shoots through her right shoulder. She pushes herself up with her left limb and sat upright, three of the walls, and the floor, were also wooden planks, but one was made of stone, with a window set in it. The window has wooden bars on it.

Kareena can tell the bars wouldn't stand up to any real punishment, they were likely to stop someone from accidentally falling out the window. The room is sparsely furnished, with just the simple bead she was in (and had soiled in her sleep), and a side table. On the table was a wooden mug, her hunting knife, and a folded piece of paper.

Kareena then turns to look at herself, and her heart sinks. Her once well built frame was very thin, not from lack of food (although she was a bit malnourished, and now noticed she was quite hungry), but instead from lack of use, most of her muscle mass had atrophied, it would take time for her to get back in shape. Her fur was in a bad state, and the bandage on her right shoulder clearly needed to be changed. There was also a small bandage around her left elbow, how she'd hurt that, she couldn't remember, but it didn't hurt now, unlike the dull ache in her shoulder.

She moved to stand up, and with her left arm on the side table, she got her legs under her, and nearly collapsed. But as her body woke up from however long she'd been out for, she got strength back and stood. Her free paw picked up the note and unfolded it, it read simply: "We check in on you every 30 minutes, we both have questions, so please stay put friend."

Kareena put down the note and walked over to the window, she looked out, at the ground easily 30 feet below. Kareena knew where she was, she'd somehow gotten to the tower of the ambassadors. She took to pacing the room, both because she didn't feel like laying down in her own urine, and because she knew she needed the exercise.

She looked over when the door opened, and a Audino and a Riolu walked in, the later carrying a wooden tray with a large bowl on it. The Audino noticed Kareena's bead was empty, and quickly spotted her.

Audino: Ah! You're awake!

Kareena: Yeah. Is that food? I'm starving.

Audino: Come now we didn't feed you THAT poorly.

The Riolu walks over and hands Kareena the bowl of soup and moves to give her a spoon he had in a pouch on his side, but Kareena just tipped the bowl up and downed the entire bowl in ten seconds. It was mostly liquid though.

Kareena: That's good soup.

Riolu: Glad you liked it.

The Riolu takes the bowl from Kareena and leaves the room.

Audino: Anyway, I'm doctor Valerie, with the-

Kareena: Ambassadors of Peace, yes I concluded where I was.

Valerie: Well you're a smart one. And tough too, I hadn't expected you to wake up until the end of the weak.

Kareena: How long?

Valerie: Huh?

Kareena: How long was I out?

Valerie: Oh… about three weeks. To be honest four would have been more typical given I had to treat for the nasty bullet in your shoulder, severe blood loss, shock, and a mild concussion. What happened anyway?

Kareena: I was on my way here actually, my apprentice and I- wait, did you find any sign of a Pikachu when you found me?

Valerie: No, Jewel, the one that found you, said she and her friend had spotted you leaning against a tree on their way here, they saw the blood and went to see what they could do to help, and as they got to you you must have seen them, as you managed to get to your feet and actually ran a few paces before faceplanting in the dirt.

Kareena: *sigh* They must have got him.

Valerie: (concerned) Who got him?

Kareena: We'd made camp for the night, when a Luxio ran past, pursued by a group of Rock-Ground-Steel agents, most went after the Luxio, but a few noticed us and attacked us, you know, slavers.

Valerie: *gasps* That's against the neutral zone treaty though!

Kareena: I know, we almost beat them off, but with Matthew unconscious and me wounded at the end, and their reinforcements on the way, I had to flee the last guy, I couldn't fight him anyway.

Valerie: Sorry to hear about this, but, at least you're alright.

Kareena: Yeah… Also this bandage definitely needs to be changed, and I want to clean myself up, I want to stop smelling of urine.

Valerie: there's a bath in the basement, heated by a hot spring not far from here, I'll take you down, you can clean up and I'll change the bandage, assuming it still needs it, may not at this point.

* * *

The two walk down to the Baths at the bottom of the tower, just a pair of mostly bare rooms, with water flowing into a large stone basin in each. Valerie take Kareena's bandage off, and Kareena washes herself off, Valerie's there to help, as Kareena's still weak, but she insists on doing it herself, and when she's done she walks out and Valerie takes a look at her wound.

Valerie: Well, it'll leave a nasty scar, but it's not infected, and the fact you've been able to use the limb is a good sign. Honestly, if it wasn't for your extreme blood loss the standard procedure for such a wound is to amputate so it won't become infected, but with how little blood you had in you I had no choice but to risk it being infected so you wouldn't bleed out.

Kareena: How'd you treat the blood loss anyhow?

Valerie: I'll be honest, I had to do a transfusion, you know how risky those are, sometimes even between siblings it causes problems. Luckily Jewel was still there and was willing to help, and, well, it worked.

Kareena: Honestly, someone should research why they sometimes work sometimes don't.

Valerie: There's a lot of things someone should research, if only pokemon weren't tied up in armies or on weapons projects.

Kareena: You mentioned Jewel repeatedly. I'd like to meet her if she's available.

Valerie: Yeah, She and Ace would probably like to meet you too, let's head back to your room, hopefully the bed's been cleaned by now, and I'll tell them you're awake.

Kareena: I'll go meet them.

Valerie: You need your rest.

Kareena: I need to get back in shape.

Valerie: Tell me that again after we climb ten flights of stairs, Jewel's up near the top of the tower, that'd be another twelve.

* * *

 **The tower of the ambassadors is quite tall, about 25 stories. Not counting the basement levels, including the baths.**


	23. Chapter 21

Jewel was at her desk packing up some stuff, she'd have to get back to her assignment soon, she figured leaving within the next three days was ideal. When the Doctor knocked, and Jewel bid her to enter, the Espion was curious about this visit.

Jewel: Valerie, what brings you up here?

Valerie: Figured I'd tell you that the Leafeon you brought in woke up today, she requested to speak with you.

Jewel: GREAT! I'll get Ace and be right down.

Valerie: See you in a bit then.

Jewel went up the stairs to the roof, where her love was sitting, looking up at the few early evening stars. She walked over on all fours and sat beside him.

Jewel: What're you looking at?

Ace: Nothing new really, the stars are the same as back home.

Jewel: Yeah, we should really head back by friday.

Ace: *sighs* Yeah, Father will be suspicious if we're behind schedule. It was hard enough for me to convince him to let me come as is.

Jewel: The break was good for you Ace, anyway, that Leafeon we brought in woke up today.

Ace: So we're going to pay her a visit?

Jewel: (teasingly) Is your Father crazy?

Ace: (Humorously) Very.

The two walk down the spiral stairs of the tower until they reach the medical floor landing, and head over to the room they'd taken Kareena to when they arrived. They knocked, and Valerie told them to come in.

Kareena examined the two newcomers, the Espion, she assumed was Jewel, she was quite non-descript, other then her eyes had a sparkle to them, well, like a well cut jewel. The Absol was surely the friend Valerie had mentioned, quite well built, and had quite neatly groomed fur, slightly oddly so.

Valerie: This is Jewel and Ace. You never did give us your name.

Kareena: My name's Kareena, thank you two for saving my skin out there.

Jewel: Oh it was nothing, we just happened to be in the right place at the right time is all.

Kareena: So you're both ambassadors?

(Valerie leaves)

Ace: I'm not really, but Jewel is.

Jewel: What brings you out here anyhow?

Kareena: Believe it or not, prophecy.

Ace: Prophecy is a rare occurrence as a legitimate thing, and most tell of dark futures, that end up being acts of an accident, that or they're foretelling of a coming disaster.

Kareena: Absol's natural abilities in the latter are well known., even in the normal kingdom as far out as the edge of the badlands.

Jewel: Wow, you HAVE come a long way.

Ace: If you came here because of a prophecy, what did it say? And how do you know it's legitimate and not a fraud?

Kareena: I was not one to take any hold of any prophecy, but after I found part of this one in an old ruin, that vanished the next day mind you, I started having strange dreams, and, It's spotty but I swear just befor I woke up I was in a vision talking with the creation trio and Arceus himself.

Jewel and Ace look at each other with surprised looks on their faces, as if confirming they'd both heard the same thing.

Jewel: What did it say? What did THEY say?

Kareena: The prophecy was something about ending wars and freeing the oppressed, but if I remember right Arceus said the prophecy was incomplete, and there was no way to tell if it was referring to be or another, four others set off to finish this quest, and all met terrible fates.

Ace: This sounds like the real deal to me, but I'm no expert, perhaps the elders will know something on this Jewel.

Jewel: Maybe, but Eon was never one to take hold of prophecy, she hates the idea of this kind of stuff with a passion.

Kareena: Well either way, I'm in no shape to move on with a quest right now, even if I wanted to. *Sigh* and then there's my apprentice, captured by slavers.

Ace: WHAT!?

Jewel: Ace please, but yes, what do you mean?

Kareena: We'd made camp less than a Day from here, when a group of RGS slavers ran through camp in pursuit of a Luxio, some of them stopped in our camp to catch US, I was wounded in the fight, and Matthew was knocked out, I had no choice but to leave him, *breaks down crying* I've lost two partners now, I knew I should have just kept working alone. First my father, now my best friend.

Ace: If there's one thing I've seen in my few travels, it's that there's no group more oppressed, than the RGS slaves.

Kareena: How does that…. Prophecy.

Jewel: I talk to the elders, maybe they'll agree to help, but you should get some rest, and tomorrow you can get to work getting back in shape.

Kareena: Good plan.

Jewel and Ace leave the room, and Valerie comes back in.

Valerie: Spend the rest of the week here, then I'll see about getting you a room on the guest floor instead of the medical one.

Kareena: Yeah…

Valerie: Also, the chief got you something solid tonight, seeing as you can actually eat now, should be up in a minute.

Kareena: Yeah, food sounds good.

* * *

(Later)

Ace looked up into the sky one last time before heading inside for the night, his head felt clearer than it had for a long time, he couldn't keep up the facade for too much longer, soon, he'd break. Jewel and this trip had helped push back, but the way he had to act, the things he had to do, effectively being bi-polar; he knew, even if Jewel and Valerie hadn't said it, they were driving him slowly mad.

He looked over the side of the tower, stared into the abyss for a few seconds, then turned around went inside.

* * *

 **Sorry this is late, fanfiction was being stupid.**


	24. Chapter 22

had arranged this meeting the the elders of the order, but she and Ace had left early this morning, and Kareena was on her own for this. She needed the support of the ambassadors for her to succeed, she needed not only to save Matthew, but also to end the wars as the prophecy says.

The three elders, who up on a raised platform in front of Kareena, were Ben the Abomasnow, who was known to practice alchemy and the youngest of the three, he sat on Kareena's right. On her left was Rotellia the Dragonite, who was blind in her left eye. In the center was Eon the Lucario, she was the chief elder, and very old for a Lucario. These three were the head of the Ambassadors, Kareena had to convince them to help her.

Ben: Jewel told us we have a common goal, and that we could help each other.

Kareena: Yes, that is correct.

Ben: Care to elaborate on why you require our help?

Kareena: Elders, I require your help not just to save my friend and Apprentice, but also all those who the tyrannical RGS alliance has enslaved.

Rotellia: And what makes you think you could do such a thing?

Kareena: I know this sounds foolish, but, prophecy.

Eon: A fool's errand.

Kareena: There was a time where I'd agree with you revered elder, but, I've had visions, and

Eon: Visions smisions. Prophecy is a trick used by those who wish to get others to do their work for them. It usually results in someone getting killed. And the mind can be manipulated.

Kareena: Arceus was in one, and the rest of the creation trio.

Ben: Eon, I believe we should at least hear her out.

Rotellia: I second that.

Eon: Fine, continue Kareena.

Kareena: The prophecy stated that the chosen one, which I believe to be myself, will free the oppressed and end the wars.

Eon: And how would you do that? We have been trying to end the wars for over a thousand years.

Kareena: The fighting's died down has it not? If we can get a large enough number of the kingdoms to agree to peace talks, we could possibly get them all to stand down.

Ben: Her plan has merit.

Eon: That it does, but the other part, how did you come to the conclusion it applies to the slaves, and how would you free them?

Kareena: Something Ace said, that they are some of, if not the, most oppressed people in the world. As to how… I have no idea as of now.

Rotellia: Honesty is a trait in short supply these days, I feel we should help our friend here, but we'd need a plan.

Eon: You're naive, participation in such a plan would only give the rulers of those kingdoms reason to cut us off, or even destroy us.

Ben: Why are you so against this proposal Eon?

Eon: Because I've heard this prophecy befor.

Kareena: You have?

Eon: Yes, my brother found it, and he got himself publicly executed by stoning as punishment for trying to break free the slaves. The people of the Steel kingdom CHEERED as my brother was slowly killed. They then made my family bury his body, only three days after he'd been killed, and left to rot. We were lucky the king even LET us bury him.

Kareena: I'm sorry, but I can't just abandon my apprentice to those hell holes.

Ben: If you can formulate a good plan, I am with you.

Rotellia: I agree, we have stood by for too long as these poor mon are worked to death to fuel the alliances war machine.

Eon: It appears I have been out voted. But Kareena, please reconsider this plan, my brother wasn't the first to try to break them free, nor the last. All have met similar fates, assuming they weren't just added to the workforce.

* * *

Kareena spent the next two weeks getting back in shape. She wasn't quite as strong as she'd been before, but she was back to being healthy. Then she set off to recon the slave camps on the back of one of the ambassadors, a Pidgeotto named Alexis.

* * *

Ace and Jewel arrived at the Palace of the Dark Kingdom in the capital city of Sacrilege. The two walked up to the gates and went inside. The king, Harold the Absol, was waiting for them. Ace was steeling himself for what he'd have to do again, for what he'd done all his life.

Harold: Welcome back. I assume your journey was uneventful?

Jewel: *bowing* Yes your majesty.

Harold: And how was your stay Ace?

Ace: (emotionlessly) Educational. *Walks over to Harold*

Harold: Hope you didn't take them to seriously, those pacifists will ruin this great kingdom with their ways, we will be a great power, we will rule the world.

Ace: Of course, Father.

* * *

 **Will likely not upload Saturday, Life's a thing.**


	25. Chapter 23

Ace followed his father to the throne room, one of the servants took Jewel to her quarters in the east tower. Harold sat on his throne and continued his conversation with Ace.

Harrold: So, how was your trip Ace?

Ace: As I said father, educational. I feel the Ambassadors have more of a point then you give them credit for.

Harrold: Ace, those fools would have us give up our ambitions at being a great power!

Ace: Perhaps, but, they have a point, the world's been at war for 2000 years, perhaps we could try to make the Dark kingdom a great power WITHOUT more bloodshed.

Harrold: This is why I didn't want you to go there Ace, those fools have poisoned your mind. Our plans will succeed, when the fools to the south in the RGS alliance march off to war, we will blitz into their exposed flank, and conquer them before they can mount a real defence. Have no fear.

Ace: It's not that I think the plan won't work, it's that I feel perhaps there may be another way.

Harrold: Don't be a fool, conquest is the most effective way to make our kingdom great, and our people prosperous.

Ace: Of course, Father. Then the plan's proceeding well?

Harrold: We simply wait on our foolish neighbors.

* * *

Alexis flew the two over the RGS territory to the location of their main slave camp. Kareena looked over the Pidgeotto's side with a pair of binoculars, which had recently been invented in the normal kingdom to improve the effectiveness of air reconnaissance like the kind Kareena was doing now.

Kareena was looking carefully for signs of Matthew, in addition to weak points in the defences of the camp. She noted guard towers, walls, what the structures that appeared to be the barracks, armoury, and headquarters, as well as the massive pit mine in the center of the camp. She carefully mentally mapped the camp, before they had to turn back, as Alexis was getting tired, and the biting cold of the high altitude was getting to Kareena, even with the cloak she was wearing for extra warmth.

When she and Alexis returned, she quickly ran into a room with mapping materials to sketch out the camp on a map. This process was repeated for an entire week, as Kareena's map improved, a plan could be more feasibly produced. If she could only do so.

* * *

Matthew slowly came to the realization that he couldn't get out of the camp on his own, and planning a large scale rebellion, was impossible. It'd be discovered before they got enough numbers to succeed. He felt hopeless. Foreman helped him get acclimated to his new life, he learned how to dodge danger, and settled down, for the grueling times to come. The few snippets he overheard from the guards, indicated more and more, the camp was going to need to go into overdrive, to fuel an active war machine. One day he saw a Pidgeotto flying far overhead, he shielded his eyes, and looked up at it. He shrugged his shoulders, and got back to work.

* * *

Kareena looked down through the binoculars at the figure scampering off back to his labors. She couldn't make him out well, but she knew she'd found Matthew. She rejoiced internally at that. When she returned just before noon, she remembered something, at the beginning today, the guards had been a bit more staggered, disorientated. The ambassadors had gotten her the delivery schedule for the camp, and she realized that yesterday had been a delivery. The guards must have been suffering from hangovers. She suddenly had a cunning plan, a bit more observation, and it may just work.


	26. Chapter 24

Kareena's plan had gotten approval from the elders. Several members of the Ambassadors went out to obtain the various supplies, Kareena and Alexis continued observation. A total of two and a half months passed between Matthew's capture, and the beginning of Kareena's rescue operation.

* * *

Matthew had been put in charge of inventory for the shipments of supplies. He walked over to the caravan as it pulled to a stop, and had the others move the supplies into one big pile to be sorted later. Then he sent it on its way to pick up the raw materials to be shipped out. He'd once considered of smuggling himself out that way, but the slave masters had thought of that too, Matthew saw a Shinx try it. She didn't survive much longer.

He took to doing inventory. There was extra ale this week, the guards would have a field day on that tonight. Then he opened a crate, and slammed it shut. He looked around for guards, the lifted the lid to peer inside again. Inside was a large number of paper cylinders. He knew what these were. The other crates confirmed his suspicions. There were two other crates of ammunition, three full of guns, only one was rifles though, and two crates of miscellaneous melee weapons.

He knew a chance when he saw one, he ordered the contraband crates stacked in a specific way in the kitchens with the food crates they were disguised as. Then went to speak with Foreman.

Matthew: Foreman, may I speak to you in private for a moment.

Forema: *sigh* Make it quick 10-15.

The Luxio Foreman had been talking to walks away.

Foreman: What is so important?

Matthew: (Whispering) In this week's shipment, somebody has smuggled us weapons, lots of them.

Foreman: (Whispering) WHAT?

Matthew: I'm serious, and the shipment had extra alcohol for the guards, if we're ever gonna get out of this place, tonight is the perfect opportunity.

Foreman: *Sigh* 10-15, you know we could never organise this without the whole camp…

Matthew: We don't have to! Nobody else knows yet, and they're stashed with the legitimate food crates, we can easily arm ourselves tonight, and bust out while the guards are drunk.

Foreman: Perhaps… but, what about those stuck in the hell hole itself? How would we arm them?

Matthew: I hadn't thought of that, they keep them down there at night, so, perhaps you could "write a message" to one of the personnel at the bottom, and I could "deliver the message" and tell them that when the commotion starts up here, and the guards there move to deal with us, to break loose down there. They have things to use as improvised weapons.

Foreman: Why don't you do it on your normal job there?

Matthew: Because if they're alerted to soon, then the secret's to likely to get out, it has to be at night.

Foreman: I'm right behind you Matthew.

* * *

Ace stood on the roof of the North tower, looking up into the night sky. He was trying to forget what his father had made him do today. Well, the worst part was Harrold didn't make Ace do ANYTHING. It was Ace's fear of Harold that made him do these things. He'd long since learned to read his Father, to tell what he wanted him to do in different situations.

He hated the life he lived in fear of his half-mad father. He remembered how when he was very young, his Father had been far more reasonable, far more like him. But, one of the earliest memories Ace had, was of his father telling him his mother had died while they'd been out exploring. Harold's mind decayed from there.

Ace turned at the sound of the door to the roof opening. It was Kage, his Father's shadow assassin. He was an odd one. Always in a deep black cloak, Ace had never seen his face. Kage was slightly shorter than Ace when He stood upright. The strangest thing, was Kage's ability to literally melt into the shadows.

Kage: Your Father wishes to speak with you.

Ace: Alright, I'll be right down.

* * *

Jewel was sitting in her room, and contemplating the future. She knew Ace was deathly afraid of his father. For good reason, most people did, he was known to have a short temper, and was very violent in his punishments. He was a warmonger and honestly a bit unfit to rule. Most of the business of the kingdom he just threw onto his council of nine advisers.

Jewel knew so long as Harold was around, she and Ace could never really be happy, alone or together. She also knew Ace wouldn't move against his father. The scar Harold had from just to the left of his left eye to his jaw, was a souvenir from his battle with his younger brother when said brother tried to usurp may be crazy, but he wasn't stupid, and even if Ace loathed him, Harold was the one piece of his mother he had left. Like Ace was to Harold.

Jewel remembered when she first arrived, she instantly loathed Harold, and the Mini-Me that was the prince. She despised them both. Then, she'd caught Ace being himself. A servant had accidentally bumped into him and spilled the contents of his tray all over the floor. Jewel was secretly watching, and Ace calmed the fearful apologetic servant, and helped him clean up the empty cups and bowls he'd been carrying, and sent the servant on his way. Jewel had then stepped out.

*flashback*

Ace: Oh, uh… Hello Ambassador.

Jewel: Hello your highness. That was, interesting.

Ace: Yeah… (right arm comes up to scratch back of head sheepishly) Uh, don't tell my father about this, ok?

Jewel: Hiding something from him?

Ace: (arms at side) Look Jewel, we both know the King's a bit crazy, I play along with his crazy plans hoping to stick around long enough that when he keels over and dies of, whatever, I can come in and do some good for the people.

Jewel: You're not so bad after all Ace, you know that?

Ace: Yeah, perhaps we can talk again sometimes, but, Father has eyes and ears everywhere, so I better get going.

Jewel: And back in character.

*end flashback*

Jewel Smiled at the memory. She and Ace had gotten together slowly. Ace had come to her every once in awhile to talk, not just about politics and stuff, but about some actual casual stuff. They became friends, Ace had vented to her once and awhile, it helped him clear his head of the creeping insanities that his life had forced on him. Eventually, their friendship became, something more.

* * *

 **For those wondering, the paper cylinders Matthew finds are packaged musket rounds, with the powder pre-measured and the ball included. These were actually used by soldiers to increase their reload speed. Here they're used so the rebels will be able to reload the flintlocks, as Matthew's the only one who know how to do it from scratch. Although they could figure out the revolvers.**

* * *

 **Also these scenes are not all at the same time.**


	27. Chapter 25

The slaves in the main sleeping tent were getting ready for the breakout. Foreman had coordinated the retrieval of weapons, and Matthew had taught the basics to several pokemon, who taught the others. Foreman then spoke with Matthew one last time before they began the operation.

Foreman: Matthew, I'll give you twenty minutes to get the others ready, then we'll storm the barracks and armoury to try and keep our casualties down.

Matthew: Yes, once things calm down send some 'mon to make sure everyone's free.

Foreman: May Arceus be with us.

Matthew: May all the legends be with us.

Matthew took the fake note from Foreman and grabbed his pack, which had a revolver hidden under the medical supplies, and made for the Hell Hole. He arrived quicker than expected, in just 12 minutes.

Tyranitar: Guard: Halt, what is your business at this hour?

Matthew: The Foreman wanted this note *waves paper* delivered to the mine foreman.

Tyranitar: Go ahead.

Matthew blitzed down the mine's switchbacks and arrived at the sleeping tent for the mine workers. He went over to the Ampharos that was the Foreman of the miners and woke him up. His left eye was glazed over with blindness, and a scar running from top left to bottom right of his eye.

Mine Foreman: What?

Matthew: Keep this quiet, but I was sent to tell you to get everyone ready.

Mine Foreman: For what?

Matthew: A breakout. Someone smuggled us lots of weapons. When the guards are sent to deal with the main force, you guys storm out and we can all escape.

Mine Foreman: You have weapons for us?

Matthew: You'll have to improvise, there was no way to do so without blowing our secrecy.

Mine Foreman: I'll get them ready.

The group woke up, and waited. Then a few shouts, and several guards ran off in the direction of faint gunshots. Then Matthew signaled the group to QUIETLY sneak out, arm themselves, and attack. This got as far as halfway armed before they were spotted, then Hell broke lose.

* * *

There was fighting all over, many slaves had died so far, the guards may have been off guard, and unprepared for armed resistance, but they were far better trained, and Foreman was worried about their chances, but the people knew that failure now, would mean certain death. Or worse. They fought with determination, and their sheer weight of numbers and surprise separated most of the drunken guards from weapons. They were still dangerous however.

The Director and his body guards were fully trained ex-special forces. The flank they were fighting on was losing more people than any other, Foreman ordered more pokemon onto that side of the battle. What he wouldn't give for a real army, like the ones from long ago.

* * *

Matthew and the Miners quickly overwhelmed and overpowered the guards still on duty. The Mine Foreman personally threw Mozz down the cliffs at the top of the mine. The miners grabbed dropped weapons, of all kinds. Armed with picks, sledgehammers, swords, guns, clubs, one Electabuzz was wielding the severed limb of a Metagross. Matthew led them toward the main fighting.

When they arrived, Matthew instantly took a look at the situation from atop a pole, and told his troops to aid the flank where the Director's group was. They charged in. The director's team had long since run out of ammo, and was literally tearing pokemon apart. Eventually, they fell to the relentless assault.

* * *

When the battle ended, Foreman and Matthew met near the fallen Director.

Foreman: What now Matthew?

Matthew: You said you were part of the original group if I recal.

Foreman: Yeah, they branded us back then. *Shows brand on back of ear* Why?

Matthew: Well you have a name then?

Foreman: Not really, but I-

Director Krennic: *ROARS*

Krennic Rises and goes to crush the leaders of the revolt. Matthew and Foreman look up at the Aggron, Matthew raises his revolver in a futile gesture. Krennic's head explodes before he could kill the two, and he collapses backwards away from them. Matthew smiles as a familiar, although frailer, figure climbs onto his corpse, raises her rifle over her head and shouts,

Kareena: FOR FREEDOM!

All assembled: *mimic gesture* FOR FREEDOM!


	28. Chapter 26

Kareena hopped off Krennic's corpse and greeted Matthew as the massed electric types started to disperse, several goin into various tents, searching for things such as supplies, and anyone else who was hiding.

Kareena: Good to see you Matt.

Matthew: You too Kareena. Something tells me we have some catching up to do.

Kareena: Yeah, you've got a massive scar on your face now.

Matthew: Yeah… anyway, Foreman, this is Kareena, Kareena, Foreman.

Foreman: Greetings. Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted, I never really had a name. Pokemon having real names they used was just catching on beyond the upper classes when the old electric kingdom fell.

Kareena: Wait I'm missing something here.

Matthew: Foreman got eternal life from Xerneas at some point.

Kareena: AH, continue.

Foreman: Yes, well, long ago, there was an even greater war that's going on now. Between pokemon and the then dominant species, Humans.

Matthew: Didn't Sign mention a great war like this?

Kareena: Yeah, he did.

Foreman: So I'm not the only one. But, before the war, humans and pokemon lived in peace, if not together. The biggest divide was that humans couldn't understand us per say, but we got along well. Sport battles were even bigger then than they are now. Humans were master strategists, and would co-ordinate teams of pokemon in battles. They were called trainers. Mine was my best friend. He was killed early in the war.

Kareena: Sorry to hear about that.

Foreman: Whenever I needed a name for something, I just kinda used his.

Matthew: So what should we call you?

Foreman: Ash.

* * *

Ace sat in his Father's throne. Harold stood off to the side, watching as he let Ace deal with some matters, as practice. Ace hated this, more than half the decisions he made were against what he'd actually do, but he didn't want to risk his father finding out he wasn't like him. Ace had no idea what Harold would do, he was more than a little crazy.

Right now he was dealing with a pair of Weavile brothers who were just short of coming to blows over land. One, insisted that the land had been meant for him in their Father's will, while the other claimed that his younger brother had modified the will to favor him. Ace couldn't read his father's opinion too well. So he came up with a plan of his own.

Ace: Alright you two, shut it. Here's how I see it, this is all just farmland, right?

Young Weavile: Yes sir, the house was left to our Mother.

Ace: Alright then, the solution is simple. You'll want the land surveyed yes?

Older Weavile: Yes your Majesty, to ensure I know what best to-

Ace: Than split the cost, then have the land divided in half, split the cost of a fence down the middle, and you BOTH get the land.

Younger Weavile: You are wise your Majesty, but, I feel as if my brother will try to scam me with how the land is divid-

Ace: ENOUGH! Just split it down the middle North-South in a straight line. Begone.

Both: Yes your highness. *leave*

Harold: Clever plan Ace, clever plan.

Jewel: Good way to avoid conflict.

Harold: Shut it Ambassador.

Ace: Thank you father, I thought it clever myself.

Harold: It reminds me Ace, You're getting to the age we should probably start thinking about finding you a mate.

Ace: Please father, if someone's caught my eye I'd've told you of it.

Harold: Yes well, perhaps one of the aristocrats or nobles have a fine daughter you could wed.

Ace: Please father, I'm still quite young. You and mother didn't get together until you were 19 correct?

Harold: So?

Ace: I'm still quite young father, give me some time ok?

Harold: Ace, you know I lost her when you were very young, I want you to be able to have someone for a long time.

Ace: I've done research father, Mother died very young. She was barely 21 if I recall.

Harold: Please Ace, I think this is for the best if we find you a mate sooner rather than later.

Ace: I still think I should wate.

Harold: *sigh* For all your brains you can be so hard to get to listen to reason sometimes.

Ace: Your reasoning is flawed.

Harold: Shush. The next case will be here shortly.

Ace looked over to Jewel. Both knew that what Harold wants, would make their lives even harder than they already were, especially since many royal weddings were made more as power plays, then out of love. Harold had the power to force it through, and neither Ace or Jewel wanted to think of that.

* * *

Luxio: FOREMAN! WE FOUND SOME MORE PEOPLE!

Ash: Coming!

Kareena Watched as the free electric types scurried around gathering supplies. She'd informed them the Ambassadors of peace were willing to provide them shelter until they got a more permanent home. They'd need to leave soon, as storm was moving in quickly. She and Matthew followed Ash toward the indicated building.

Inside, the smell hit her like a charging Tauros, it was awful, inside were various electric types, in various torture devices. Kareena assumed this was what the slavemaster's had used to make sure the slaves kept working. Matthew, almost vomited at the sight. The group quickly went to free the pokemon from the various devices, and they brought them outside, where the doctors tended to their wounds.

Kareena noticed a commotion near one of the admin buildings, and ran over to it. The electric types had dragged a small group of RGS pokemon out of the building, and were standing around them menacingly, as if deciding what to do.

Kareena: What's going on here?

Luxray: We found these one inside. What do you think? Kill them here? Or toss them down the hell hole?

Kareena noted that these mon were mostly young, and a few older ones, trying to protect them. She knew instantly what they were.

Kareena: I'd say let them go. They weren't involved with running the place.

Electivire: Yeah right!

Sandslash: Please, we were all brought here because of our relatives being guards here. We'll just leave, leave you alone. Just please, don't hurt us.

Luxray: See, they're related to the guards. They've killed enough of us to warrant more than a bit of revenge.

Sandslash: Please

Kareena: I've heard a saying, an eye for an eye.

*electric types perk up and move in*

Kareena: WAIT! The problem with that, is that would just make the whole world blind. Let them go. If they tell others you were merciful, you have better chances of getting away from this hell for good.

Manectric: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS WAS LIKE BITCH! WHAT GIVES YOU THE AUTHORITY TO BOSS US AROUND HUH? YOU WEREN'T HERE!

Kareena: The fact I was responsible for that rifle you're waving around. Also, you've managed to lose the flint. That wouldn't fire anyhow.

The electric types mumble and let the families go. The sandslash thanks them for their mercy, and they run off before the amassed electric types change their minds. Then the storm breaks.

Lightning flashed and rain fell in sheets. The pokemon on the ground ran for cover, but within a few minutes, the storm abated significantly. And then a large black figure descends from the clouds.

* * *

 **And now the journey is about to truly begin. Also, this is a good time to mention (if I haven't already) that I've assigned the different species different lifespans, and they age at different speeds. Absol for example, will live to around 100 on average, while eeveelutions tend to live to 45-50. Ace is only 10 at this time, but he's an adult as I have Absol becoming fully mature at around 7. Eeveelutions reach this point at around 5. Agron are very long lived, with Krennic at about 100 when he dies, they'll live to about 175. TBH this isn't the most important, but I feel I should mention it.**

 **And in other news, the cover image still doesn't work. TT-TT**

 **Here it is if you're interested. I had a friend, Shyest_of_hearts, draw it as I can't draw well in the slightest.**

attachments/345632398349828096/378984862989680660/Fanfiction_Cover_


	29. Chapter 27

As the figure descended from the clouds, Ash, Kareena, and Matthew went out to meet it.

Ash: Zekrom! Long time no see!

Zekrom: Indeed it has. (to all) I wanted to congratulate you all on your success. I would have aided you, but I was too far away when the revolution began to get here in time.

Kareena: Zekrom, a pleasure.

Zekrom: Alpha has spoken of you Kareena, he wished me to inform you, there is no return. I assume you understand, as I do not.

Matthew and Ash glance at Kareena, concerned.

Kareena: Yes, his prophecy. I assume his orders are why you didn't storm this place long ago?

Zekrom: You are a wise and perceptive one. But I must return to my post now, I wish you all luck in your future endeavors with your newfound freedom.

With a roar and the crackle of lightning about his tail, Zekrom soars into the sky, and the storm follows him away.

Matthew: What was he talking about?

Kareena: I'll explain later. Now we should get these people ready to move. We want to be well clear of this place when they find out it's been lost. And a large group like this won't move particularly fast.

Ash: I'll see what I can do. You'll have to lead the way.

Kareena: One last thing Ash, if there's anyone who can't walk, some associates have a cart that can carry a few of the badly wounded, I'd prefer to leave no-one behind.

Matthew: But what of the dead?

Kareena: Bury them. It's late though, Ash, make sure we can leave at dawn.

Ash: Yes Kareena.

* * *

The electric types buried their dead during the night, ate breakfast as usual, packed up what they could, at at dawn, they were off. Many talked with one another. Many worked to invent names for themselves. Some caught up with friends they hadn't seen in awhile. Or got to know family they'd never met.

Matthew: So then I suggested that they give the miners a break to re-train the guards, and then the Director backhands me with such force I go flying across the tent, clutching the gash on my face.

Kareena: Cruel indeed. I'm glad you're alright Matthew, I was worried I'd lost you.

Matthew: This, may sound a bit bad, but, as I thought you dead, I was actually a bit thankful for that.

Kareena: *offended* What?

Matthew: Well, with how bad things were, and the fact that they sent other slaves who knows where, I though death a better fate. I'd never see you again anyway, at least if you were dead you wouldn't be a laborer on some unknown location, assuming, you know, they didn't put you on duty like they did those souls in that one tent. *shudders*

Kareena: With your description, I'd likely have done something to get them to kill me within three days. Possibly purposefully if they'd tried the latter. Assuming they didn't try to use those torture methods on me first, that would delay the process. I'm not quite sure which of those two horrible tent's was worse.

Matthew: Torture or labor replenishment, hard choice indeed.

Kareena: You make it sound so tame.

Matthew: Yeah… Anyway, what happened to you?

Kareena: Well, knowing I was no use to either of us dead, and in no condition to fight the Golem and his inevitable reinforcements, I ran. Not sure for how long, but I do know I damn near bled out. One of the ambassadors and her friend found me and brought me to the tower, which I had actually gotten quite close to apparently. I then spend the next almost month in a coma, wake up, end up on a first name basis with a crown prince, and manage to convince the ambassadors to help with the plan to free all of you.

Matthew: I'm not sure what's the most impressive part of that.

Kareena: Also I had another dream on the tail end of the coma. This time I actually spoke with Arceus.

Matthew: YOU'RE JOKING!

Kareena: NOPE. Arceus told me he wasn't entirely sure the prophecy was referring to me, he gave me a chance to back out. But that'd meen abandoning you. I refuse to leave a partner behind. I don't think I could have lived with myself if I just forgot about you and went home.

Matthew: *sigh* *points at Kareena's new scar* Still lucky you only got shot in the shoulder.

Kareena: Yeah I know. It's like in those plays where the hero has the bad guy's sword under the arm and fakes him out.

Ash: Sorry to interupt, but It's around time to eat lunch right?

Kareena: Yeah, I think there's a clearing up ahead, at this rate we should be there in three days. It's lucky that this part of the Ground kingdom's mostly deserted.

Ash: May the legends continue to be with us.

* * *

Kage watched the electric types eat. Melting away into the shadows, he quickly covered the distance to his master's castle. He'd be happy to hear the news that the enemies to the south were weakened. Hopefully they'd push into the Three Way War in their weakened state, leaving them even more exposed than they'd've been before.

* * *

 **That moment when you're looking around the internet and realize that you're assessment of Absol's life span is canonically accurate.**

 **No, seriously, I'd just picked 100 years kinda randomly from the fact I knew they were supposed to be wise. The fact it's stated in the pokedex was something I never saw as those versions of the pokedex entries aren't in versions I've played.**

 **Also, yes Kareena figured out who Ace was, even if she didn't mention it, and she's kinda taken charge of the group, for now at least.**


	30. Chapter 28

Harold waved his hand and the guards took the prisoners away to their fate. Ace stood off to his left, and Jewel sat to his right, farther back behind his throne. He was wondering what his advisers would bring for him next when Kage materialized in front of him, on one knee.

Harold: AH! Kage, what news have you brought me today?

Kage: You majesty, the main slave camp of our enemies to our south has been liberated.

Harold: Interesting, by whom?

Kage: Primarily, it appears to have been a revolt, however a Leafeon was leading them in the direction of the neutral zone.

(Ace and Jewel glace at each other)

Harold: So, the Grass kingdom's trying to weaken them before they attack? Interesting.

Kage: Unlikely, they historically have been more defensive.

Harold: Whatever, the point is they are weaker for when we crush them. (Slams right fist into open paw)

Ace: Assuming these losses don't prompt them to cancel their war plans.

Harold: They are too invested at this point Ace, they will undoubtedly ally with the Water/Ice alliance, as then they won't have to deal with naval warfare, and with their new allies, this massive alliance would be able to crush the Fire/Fighting and Grass/Bug alliances.

Ace: But we will be the dagger to their back, plunging into their exposed flank, ending their plans for an empire.

Harold: Right you are Ace, right you are. Kage. Any other news?

Kage: My sources tell me the Queen of the Bug kingdom was recently overthrown.

Harold: Interesting. Anyhow, dismissed Kage. Chief, anything else tonight?

Guard Chief: (Salutes) That is all sir.

Harold: Dismissed.

The Bisharp and his subordinates file out of the throne room. Harold stands and walks toward his chambers in the north tower. Ace lags behind and slips onto a side corridor and meets with Jewel in a secluded place high in the east tower.

Ace: It appears Kareena was successful

Jewel: Yes, and perhaps if other camps are freed the massive war being prepared in the west may be averted.

Ace: We can only hope. *sigh* It's so hard to keep focused these days.

Jewel: Ace…

Ace: I know what it is Jewel, even if you and the doctor wouldn't say it.

Jewel: … Yeah, I figured you knew.

Ace: When we were at the tower, I felt more myself than I had for a long time. But, now I feel like I'm worse than ever. I don't know how long I can keep this charade going.

Jewel: Ace, I've noticed that when there's something else for you to focus on, it seems to help you.

Ace: Stargazing is good and all, but I can't think of much we could do other than that, and that's been helping less and less.

Jewel: I've got a few ideas, they're all risky though.

Ace: Hold them in reserve for later.

* * *

Matthew stared up at the tower of the Ambassadors. The great structure amazed him, in his travels with Kareena, he'd seen several great buildings, but none rivaled the enormous height of the tower.

Many of the electric types had run forward when they'd heard Kareena say it was their destination. Matthew ran off to join them. Kareena continued along at a steady pace and watched the different pokemon run ahead. Several pokemon could just be seen, specks in the distance, coming to greet them.

Kareena wasn't sure what to do now. There was certainly more pokemon still trapped in RGS slave camps, but further operations were dangerous, and Kareena had had trouble convincing the elders to support this one. Perhaps she'd move on to the next part of the prophecy.

The group arrived at the foot of the tower about halfway between noon and nightfall, and the ambassadors organised efforts to erect a tent city to house the free electric types, seeing as the tower, despite it's size, was unable to house all the pokemon assembled. Once this was done, Ash met with Matthew, Kareena, and the Elders in the meeting room at the top of the tower.

Eon: Well, it appears that my misgivings were misplaced Kareena, you have succeeded where so many others failed.

Kareena: Thank you Eon, but they did all the work themselves.

Matthew: to be fair, we'd never have done it without your work to get us weapons.

Ash: He has a point.

Ben: Yes well, I assume you'll be re-starting the electric kingdom.

Ash: Not exactly

Rotellia: What do you mean?

Ash: Well, I didn't exactly keep track of the royal lineage, and even then, the people are not in the mood to be under an all powerful leader.

Kareena: So you're setting up another form of government?

Ash: Yeah, and one benefit of having lived at the time of humans, is they'd also shifted away from monarchs, I remember how they ran things, it should work now as it did then.

Kareena: Well you have your work cut out for you then.

Matthew: Wait a sec, someone should set out to the curators, they probably have records of our people's history.

Eon: That is a great plan Matthew.

Matthew: Thank you Eon.

* * *

 **This is the part of the story I haven't really planned out, so this takes longer when I get home and realize I haven't completed today's chapter.**


	31. Chapter 29

Kareena and Matthew set about the liberation of several of the RGS's larger slave camps, but other than the two secondary camps that they found near the border, the group agreed that freeing more was too risky at this time. The next month saw them put into action.

The plans were generally a repeat of the original, hijack a convoy on its way in, replace large quantities of supplies with weapons, and have a group of the ambassadors that are rock, ground or steal types bring it into the camp, and load/unload as usual, and help the inevitable riot escape.

The first camp's liberation went of with relative ease, with the new small, and admittedly not too well trained, military of the electric republic coming in to finish the breakout, the group made it out with minimal casualties.

The second camp got found out just before they initiated breakout. Kareena's troops attacked and distracted the guards long enough for them to arm themselves and break out. The losses were pretty high, and the group had to spend a lot of time dealing with the dead. The wounded numbers were far higher, and many of the particularly badly injured unfortunately had to be put down do to lack of supplies.

The group solemnly moved away toward the tower of the ambassadors.

* * *

(One week before the liberation of the second minor slave camp)

Ace stood next to his father in one of the side halls of the royal palace.

Harold: Ace, a group of farms near the eastern border are far under their production standards, conspicuously so. I'd like you to lead the 42'nd batalion to investigate.

Ace: As you wish Father, I shall leave at dawn.

* * *

 **There's items in this next scene that some may find offensive or you may think serves no place in a story. Disclaimer over.**

* * *

Ace leaves from the palace with his troops for the farming hamlet. The group arrived a week later. To an intriguing scene.

As the battalion entered the hamlet, the mayor, a Houndoom, came out to greet them on all fours. He appeared half starved, and frail.

Mayor: Your majesty! (bows) To what do we of this town owe the honor?

Ace: Not honor Mayor, reports show your filthy hamlet to be conspicuously below its production standard for food.

Mayor: Apologies your highness, but many of our fields were stricken with a disease, costing us a large portion of our output.

Ace: And why wasn't this reported?

Mayor: (worried, slightly frantic) It was! I sent the letter myself. Did it not reach the capital?

Ace: I do not believe it did. Otherwise my Father wouldn't have sent us to investigate.

Mayor: So, um, how may I help you your highness?

Ace: Just stay out of the way while we carry out our orders mayor. (to troops) SEARCH THE HAMLET!

The troops spread out to search the village, with the lead squad, including the Zoroark Captain staying with Ace. The mayor seemed very uptight as the troops spread out. It wasn't long for the soldiers to find out why. The battalion completed its search, and all the pokemon they found in the buildings were amassed in front of Ace in two groups, one with about 40, were all citizens of various ages. The other, was easily 100 pokemon, of various types. All of the people were half starved, with obvious looks of fear on their faces.

Ace understood what had been going on. Had it not been for fear of what his father would do if he did what his first reaction was to do, he would have done it. But he knew his father would be watching, evaluating, studying. So he turned to the mayor.

Ace: Who are these pokemon?

Mayor: Um…

Ace: ANSWER ME!

Mayor: (puts fore-paws up as if to protect himself from an attack) (quickly and fearfully) They're refugees from wars to the south, I couldn't just turn them away! I did everything I could to make sure sure we kept up to production but it wasn't enough, and now you're here and I don't know what you'll do but please don't hurt us! I beg of you!

Ace: …

Captain: Your order's my liege?

Ace: Father has one of his new work facilities not far from here yes?

Captain: Take them there?

Ace: Only the refugees, the villagers…

Mayor: Please,

Ace: *Damit father* Kill them Captain.

Captain: All of them?

Ace: Only the adults, take the children to the next town with an orphanage.

Captain: (points at a pregnant Absol) And her?

Ace: Spare her, send her off with the children.

Captain: You heard the Prince! Carry out your orders!

Battalion: SIR YES SIR!

The battalion sets out on their orders. Ace turns around, unable to watch, uttering one last order to the captain to make sure his father gets a good report.

Ace: The mayor last, make him watch his folly.

Captain: Yes sir.

Ace walks away, arms behind his back in an idiferent pose, struggling to block out the sounds of the small genocide behind him. Any other being would have broken then and there. But Ace did as he always did when he did something terrible in the name of his father, push his mind away, and let his body run itself.

For now, he stayed sane.

* * *

 ***Reading Night in English class* I know! Let's add a slaughter to the fanfic!**

 **I swear my mind has a mind of it's own for half the stuff in this story. Anyhow, anyone who want's a character as a monarch can still DM me if you're interested in a cameo I guess.**


	32. Chapter 30

Ace and his battalion returned to the palace in sacrilege late in the evening. The troops went back to their barracks, and Ace and the Captain went to speak with Harold.

Harold: AH! You have returned. I assume you have found the root of the cause of the problem.

Ace: Yes Father. Captain, you have the report, yes?

Captain: *salutes* Yes your majesty, the hamlet of Guinnes was hiding a large number of foreign refugees, and hoarding the necessary food to keep them fed, if only in a half starved state. The 113 refugees were rounded up and sent to work camp 4, and as per Ace's orders, the hamlet's population, excluding the children, were killed as an example to others who would harm our empire.

Harold: Good work. Dismissed. Ace, I assume you'll want some rest from your travels. I'll see you in the morning.

Ace: Thank you father.

Ace walks off toward the East tower, and Jewel's room. He knocks, and Jewel lets him in. He sinks onto his rear in a corner and starts crying into his arms. Jewel walks over, puts her left arm around Ace's shoulders, and does what she can to help him with this.

Jewel: Want to talk about it?

Ace: It was too much Jewel, too much. The hamlet Harold sent me to investigate was protecting refugees Jewel. And… I…

Jewel: Had them killed?

Ace: No, I had them enslaved, and the hamlet killed. *breaks down crying* I can't take this anymore Jewel.

Jewel: Ace...

Ace: I just can't Jewel I'm barely holding together. You said you had ideas to help get my mind off things right? I don't care about risk right now. If I lose it it's all over anyhow. Just-

Jewel: *stands* Ok Ok, calm down. Hmm… *giggles* ok, simple one.

Jewel walks over toward the pile of straw she used as bedding, as it was her preference. Ace watched her for a second. Then joined her.

* * *

Kareena ran toward the commotion. When she arrived, several guards were aiming rifles at a small group of Magnezone, Magnemite, and Magneton. The guard captain, the one eyed Ampharos that had been foreman in the hell hole, turned when Kareena arrived.

Kareena: What's going on Gary?

Gary: We caught these bastards near camp. The 'mon would sell us out I tell you.

Magnazon: I swear we won't! We're trying to get away, same as you. When you started revolting from the camps, our families were the first to come under suspicion of helping you.

Gary: Silence!

Kareena: That makes sense actually. Magnezone are part electric type, even if they were left as citizens, the little I've heard about it is they're generally looked down upon by the other citizens.

Magnezone: Yes, the government decided to punish us, so many of us are trying to flee, many to no avail. Please, take us with you.

Gary: Kareena?

Kareena: Gary, Ash and the interim council put you in charge of this operation, not me, it's your call general.

Gary: Fine, you're people can come. Although I fear you will be treated with disdain by our people as much as yours as it is.

Magnezone: Such is life when the two peoples you can identify with are at war.

Gary: It's not really war.

Magnezone: Isn't it though?

* * *

Arceus's champion looked out at the water from his massive flagship. Unlike the few warships of the lands once called Johto and Kanto, his what forged of steel, and had all the fixings you'd expect in a top of the line super battleship.

The Gallade stared out at the water. Wondering of now was the time he'd finally shove arceus down a notch. Prophecy was for fools. How many had died and suffered for his foolish prophecy. The champion didn't like to interfere. But he'd felt he had little choice. But he had to admit, the latest chosen one had done better than the others, even managing to undo the first one's mistakes, mostly.

He decided he'd wait and see. As Arceus had one thing right, sorting it out themselves, would make them stronger. And ultimately, serve his goals better as a by-product. He turned and went back below decks. The kilometer long ship, sailing silently onward.

* * *

Ace lay on his back, Jewel asleep on top of him, her head resting on his chest. He sat, silently, taking in this moment of peace. Then, he carefully rolled over, careful not to wake Jewel as he set her on her bedding.

He snuck out of her room, with a plan to cover his tracks. He went up to the top of the east tower and fell asleep on the roof. In the morning, He'd claim to have been stargazing here instead of on the north tower like usual, and he'd fallen asleep.

Both he and Jewel took their usual baths in the morning, removing each other's scents so anyone with a trained nose couldn't find it. Jewel also instructed her servant to replace her bedding, burning the old bunch.

Their secret remained safely hidden. For now.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so late, computer crashed part way through typing this, which I put off until today like an idiot.. Should be able to get a decent buffer going this week though. Assuming I don't binge Civilization again.**

 **Also, not entirely sure why I brought up the Champion of Arceus again, and his ridiculous warship. I'd say I was drunk when I came up with that idea for a ship, if I drank alcohol. Why the heck would a ship need 10X4 36" guns? Would those even work reliably?**


	33. Chapter 31

The electric types camp at the base of the tower of the ambassadors was quite large. But Ash had made sure that the camp was neatly arranged and that it didn't get in the way of the main door to the tower. Kareena had set up a tracking course for Matthew in the camp. He wasn't sure why, but he did it with due diligence.

It was hard to track in heavily populated areas, as tracks tend to get blurred together if not erased entirely. But Matthew was experienced. Although he wasn't sure why Kareena had set up this course for him. She'd said "practice" when he asked.

Eventually the tracks lead away from camp, and into the nearby woods. There he found Kareena sitting (on all fours) on top of a stump, with the sun shining on her through the trees. Matthew walked up to her.

Kareena: Not bad Matt

Matthew: Thanks Kareena, but, what was the point of all this.

Kareena: It was a test of course.

Matthew: Uh… did I pass?

Kareena: You found be in under an hour. Given the length of the course and the fact I intentionally covered my tracks, that is most certainly a pass with flying colors.

Matthew: Was there a particular reason for this test Kareena?

Kareena: It is one of the hardest tests I had to take when I was my father's apprentice. I'd say you're training is nearing completion.

Matthew: I honestly hadn't thought of that last bit.

Kareena: Well to become a tracker's why you came to be my apprentice wasn't it?

Matthew: Not entirely.

Kareena: Then why?

Matthew: To be honest Kareena, when I set out to find you, it wasn't because I'd heard you were the best like I claimed, or because I really had thought that far ahead in life.

Kareena: Oh?

Matthew: You remember that bandit raid on Eral, what was it, six, no seven years ago now?

Kareena: Yeah… you would have been, what, a few months old?

Matthew: I was. That day, I lost my parents.

Kareena: I think I see where you're going, you're-

Matthew: That Pichu you saved, yes.

Kareena: I think I understand Matt.

Matthew: I barely remember my parents.

Kareena: I only ever knew my father. My mother died when I was really young. I hear she was beautiful.

Matthew: So we're both alone, apart from each other.

Kareena: Well… I have my brother, remember?

Matthew: From what I remember, he doesn't really count.

* * *

Lucas the Flareon looked across his desk at the Snorlax that was his client. Accused of blackmail, and extortion. Lucas had read the evidence. He doubted even his legal prowess could keep his client out of prison. The evidence had convinced him John was being framed, but he knew he lacked the substance to back those claims up. He sighed and turned to his secretary, a nice guy Glaceon named Brandon.

Lucas: Brandon, you said that our friends accuser claimed that he was repeatedly blackmailed and threatened by John, but he has nobody to back up his claims.

Brandon: None but his evidence. It is very convincing.

Lucas: Yes, the details are so subtle I can think of only one, maybe two mon that could spot them other than us.

Brandon: Really?

Lucas: Yeah, but I don't want to take up their time.

John: If there anyway it could help me…

Lucas: Look, John, I want to help you, but why would this guy want you in prison?

John: That's the thing, I have no clue.

Brandon: Who're these mon who you think could spot this.

Lucas: My sister, and her apprentice.

Brandon: You have a sister?

Lucas: Yeah, Kareena was always a bit of an odd one though.

Brandon: How so?

Lucas: Brandon, I started practicing law after my father dumped me as his apprentice.

Brandon: Your sister replaced you?

Lucas: Well, to be fair, on her first time with a rifle she hit a bulls eye. I on the other hand, could struggle to hit the broadside of a barn from the inside.

Brandon: *pfft*

Lucas: To be honest, I prefer the city life. John, I'll write my sister. See if she can help. If I remember she moved to… I think it was Ruby. I'll get on it. Brandon, take John home will you?

Brandon: Yes sir.

Lucas: Although, *sigh* guess we should probably see each other again.

* * *

Kareena and Matthew were talking with Elder Ben near the bottom of the tower.

Ben: So, a peace conference. That may just work.

Kareena: If we can get a large majority of the kingdoms together, we may just be able to stop this fighting.

Ben: I'd say we start with the more peaceful kingdoms first, that way even if we can't get full peace, we would've made progress.

Matthew: I'll go ask Ash, then we set out for home?

Kareena: I'd say we swing through the capital of the Physic kingdom, as queen Faith rules both the Psychic and Fairy types, it will be like killing two birds with one stone. Besides, it's not much of a detour.

Matthew: Then it's settled.

Kareena: You go speak with Ash, I'll pack our bags.

(Matthew leaves)

Kareena: Ben, can I get a look in the armory?

Ben: Why?

Kareena: The slavers who caught Matt stole his weapons. I'd like to get him a new set.

Ben: Sure, why not.

* * *

 **Happy thanksgiving.**


	34. Chapter 32

Kareena and Matthew set off for the city of Hinwil, capital of the Fairy kingdom at dawn. The queen of the Fairy kingdom and Physic kingdom was the same pokemon at this time, an aged Gardevoir by the name of Faith. She alternated between the castles of the two kingdoms. Her parents had been the separate rulers of the two kingdoms, as their only (surviving) child, she had become the queen of both. As such, the Psychic and Fairy kingdoms were effectively one over the course of her reign, even if the people thought of themselves as one or the other.

The journey wasn't difficult (once they got into the Psychic kingdom anyway). The roads were well maintained, and the people happy to help. The people of the psychic kingdom were especially trusting, except to dark types. This is because a psychic type can read a pokemon's general emotions passively, and can read one's thoughts at will. Although this is considered rude. Dark types are immune to this, as such, psychic type pokemon are on edge as they have little inclination as to what they're going to do. The fact that the Dark kingdom's king is a half mad power hungry tyrant doesn't help.

The Fairy types, while less trusting, were still helpful, and courteous the travelers. The two arrived at the castle within a week of setting out. It was very elegant, with tall thin towers with flaring turrets. It was less effective as an actual defensive structure then say Sacrilege palace, but it was still effective, and fit the people's ways better. And it wasn't nearly as much of an eyesore. The city, unlike many others, was clean and elegant like the palace. Faith had diverted funds from the military (as they were at peace) toward civil needs, such as keeping the streets clean, education, and roads.

Kareena and Matthew were suitably impressed. They were welcomed into the palace when Kareena showed the metal badge that Ben had given her, identifying them as emissaries from the Ambassadors of Peace.

* * *

Ace didn't like fancy clothing. His father had said everyone had to wear it for this event, as he wanted to impress their visitors, the kings of the Ghost and Poison kingdoms.

In general, pokemon only wore cloths for one of two reasons. Either, it was a high end fancy event, such as aristocratic weddings. Or, it was a practical piece, such as heavy gloves worn by blacksmiths to protect themselves. That said, some wore some form of clothing on a daily basis because they wanted to. Another thing, was that most articles of clothing required one to stand upright. Although many it could be gotten away with on all fours, dresses and other items females would wear were definitely an upright item.

Ace walked out into the main hall, his father was dressed in an identical suit, with his crown on his head, sitting on his throne, directing servants (also in dress) here and there in preparation. Ace sighed and put on his smaller prince's crown that he only ever wore when his father told him to. Even this small thing was pretty heavy, and Ace didn't like it. It was also a tad to big and often rested on his horn where it met his head, and he'd have to adjust it again.

Ace walked up to his Father.

Harold: Ace! You've outdone yourself today my boy.

Ace: Thank you father, I spent extra time getting it just right as I knew you'd like it.

Harold: You do know how to get to me don't you Ace. Anyhow, I invited the local aristocratic families to the event. You know, as there's going to be a ball.

Ace: And definitely not because you hope I'll take a fancy to one of the nobles daughters right father.

Harold: *chuckles* Perceptive as ever Ace.

Ace: *sigh*

Ace turns to survey the main hall, and freezes when he spots Jewel entering one of the side doors. She was dressed in an elegant sky blue dress, just long enough to reach the floor, and she had cut a bright yellow flower and was wearing it behind her left ear. She was stunning. She walked toward the two Absol on the raised platform on which Harold's throne sat. Ace forced himself to continue his sweep with his eyes as she approached.

Jewel: *curtsies* Your majesty's.

Harold: You want something Ambassador?

Jewel: Nothing in particular your highness. Just thought I'd great you two properly, seeing how we're all dressed up for the formalities.

Harold: Whatever.

Ace: You look beautiful Jewel.

Jewel: *giggles* Thank you Ace.

Harold: (to servant across room) NO NOT THERE YOU FOOL! THAT HANGS OUT ABOVE THE MAIN DOORS YOU WORTHLESS SWINE!

Servant: (quickly) Of course your majesty, apologies your majesty.

Harold: DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET TO IT!

Servant: Yes sir. Sorry sir. *Runs off with decoration.*

Ace: (quietly) *sigh* Same old father.

* * *

Night the Umbreon wasn't very happy. The champion had sent him out to this wasteland AGAIN! The badlands of what was once eastern Kanto were a desert of death. It had been two thousand years since humans had went extinct when their weapons depot here went up. The desert, and the radiation, had been retreating for the last 2000 since it went off. His radiation suit protected him from what radiation was left. Although the Geiger counter's reading showed it at safe, although high levels, even here at the edge of the crater caused by the massive blast. Night ventured into the crater.

The number projected onto the corner of his suits display climbed slowly. He was halfway (around four miles) to the center of the crater when the reading flashed that it was extremely toxic outside his suit. He went to the very center of the blast zone and took reading there as per orders. Then returned to the rendezvous point, another eight miles from the craters edge. The last remains of human civilisation in the wider world, was almost gone.

It was three miles out when the reading said the outside was completely safe. He carefully removed his suit, and packed it into the containment case that was on his back. He then dissolved into shadows, and reached the rendezvous in minutes. He signaled for pickup, and the VTOL transport uncloaked, landed, an opened it's side hatch to let the champion's assassin and scientist inside.

With a quiet roar of the engines, the craft took flight, cloaked, and was gone.

* * *

 **I'm willing to bet most of you have no idea what a geiger counter is, unless you inferred from context. I had to look up the name of the item myself.**

 **Night is a great character. I think I may do something with him for my next story. I'd need to find a good one though, he was always more of a supporting character. Whatever. I'll cross that bridge when I get there.**


	35. Chapter 33

The Kings of the Ghost and Poison kingdoms were Dragunov the Drapion, and Dave the Gengar. They were not real fans of Harold. Harold's personality was not a pleasant one. Worse, he considered their age old alliance a necessary evil. He only wanted them around long enough to be powerful enough to destroy them. They however, did like Ace. Despite his appearance as his father's mini-me, he had been sure to make sure his allies would like him.

The formal meetings between the leaders was for the planning of the campaign against their unexpecting foes to the south. Dragunov share Ace's reservations on the war, but in the end, he agreed that he'd support Harold and Dave. Ace watched on as his Father set about tearing his kingdom down. They may make early gains, but RGS's new foes would have no problem making peace to restore them to neutrality in the TWW, and then they'd crush the forces of DPG.

Then came the extravagant ball Harold had decided to host for their guests. Ace generally tried to stay off to the side, but the daughters of his father's aristocratic guests found him anyway. He knew his father wanted him to meet them. So he tried to keep the conversation casual. He quickly found a way to get many of them to leave him alone though. He turned the conversation to one of science and stargazing. Many of them left at that.

A few stuck around. Mostly the ones who were still clueless about what he was talking about, but still (likely at their father's insistence) stuck by Ace. Then there were a few who actually knew what they were talking about. Among the latter was an Absol who Ace had to admit was rather cute in her lavender dress. If he hadn't been in love with Jewel, he might have considered her as a possible mate as his father insisted.

Jewel during this time, generally kept away from Ace, more so so he wouldn't be embarrassed by all the girls flirting with him when she was right there. Although when the music for the dances started, Jewel did manage to get Ace away for a bit. Something he was grateful for.

* * *

The Ambassador to the Fairy/Psychic kingdom was an aged Milotic named Mikayla. She greeted Kareena and Matthew in the main hall, and invited them to her chambers in Hinwil palace.

Mikayla: Greeting you two, I'm Mikayla, local Ambassador of Peace. I was made aware that you two arrived from the ambassadors.

Kareena: Yes, I'm Kareena, this is my apprentice, Matthew. We are traveling around to inform the rulers that the Ambassadors are hosting a peace conference in hopes of finally ending the millennia of warfare.

Mikayla: I'm sure the Queen will be happy to attend. You can tell her tomorrow, she's ended sessions for today.

Matthew: Isn't it a bit early?

Mikayla: Faith is quite old, she can't keep up with everything like she once could. In the meantime, I'll ask the servants to get you some rooms for the night.

Kareena: Thank you Mikayla.

* * *

Ash had volunteered to visit the curators to retrieve their people's history. A few other electric types had joined him with a cart. He walked into the front door of the great building. Thomas the Luxray looked up at the old Pikachu and greeted him.

Tomas: Can I help you sir?

Ash: Yes, have you heard of the encampment around the Tower of the Ambassadors?

Tomas: Yes… A bunch of free'd RGS slaves yeah?

Ash: Yes, they sent me to see if you had any old records of our people before, you know.

Tomas: I'll take a look. Come with me.

The two spend hours scouring the library for the useful texts. The head curator (a VERY old smeargle) comes over to them and tells Ash that he will have ALL the related writings copied for the new republic and its people.

Then Ash spots an odd group down a side row, a Blind Espeon, an Umbreon, and a furry Vaporeon. He glances at the titles of the works, and realizes that each work is next to its identical copy, but written in human. The Umbreon and Vaporeon were waving at each other for a reason Ash didn't understand. Then as if to prove a point, the Vaporeon in an exasperated tone, spoke in a crackly voice, like he'd never really used it.

Sign: I can, don't be ridiculous.

Ash: Um, sorry to interrupt, whatever it is you're doing, but I'm curious what you were just doing.

Halogen: And you are?

Ash: My name's Ash, interim leader of the Electric republic, you?

Halogen: I'm Halogen, my sister's Eclipse, she'd mute, and then He's Sign, who only speaks with Eclipse through those gestures. I have to speak for them as Eclipse is mute, as I said, and Sign, well, nobody understands what he says with his words.

Ash: What do you… *looks at sign* He just said that he could do something and not to be ridiculous.

Halogen: YOU UNDERSTAND HIM?!

Sign: You understand me? How old are you?

Ash: Uh, yeah Sign, I understand you, what does my age have to do with anything?

*gestures from Eclipse*

Sign: You have to be at least 4000, it was about then that pokemon started to lose their ability to understand human.

Ash: You can speak human? I'm aware of two pokemon that can do that, other than you, and one's long dead, and the other's a mythical. Must have taken forever to learn.

*Eclipse gestures*

Sign: I always could, I guess. Something to do with my father's past… *sigh* I wonder what happened to him.

Ash: I'll be honest I never knew pokemon had forgotten how to understand human.

Halogen: Probably because there was no way for you to tell.

Tomas: Ash, sorry to but in, but I think we have everything.

Ash: Yeah, thanks Tomas, *glances at the eeveelutions* You three are welcome to visit at any time if you want.

*Eclipse gestures* *sign returns*

Halogen: We may do that at some point Ash.

* * *

 **I really should change the format so it's less like a script. I'm not sure why I even chose to do it that way. I also basically got no work done over break. *sigh* so much for hoping to get a real buffer going.**


	36. UPDATE

Sorry about lack of updates, going into finals I've had less time to work on the story. On top of that, I've become unhappy with how I'm doing the story, and I'm thinking I'll go on a hiatus until the new year and (hopefully) start by re-booting the story and improving it and changing a few things to generally be better. Hope you all understand.


	37. ANNOUNCEMENT:

Ok, so, I decided to reboot the story as I did some dumb stuff at the beginning and I really want to start over with my gained (and much needed) experience. This version will remain, because I'm not replacing it. In fact, you won't find the reboot here.

Twiggs (who did some art stuff for me) and I are teaming up to make a web-comic version of Broken Glass on Smackjeeves.

Find the story here:

Er, once we get around to actually posting that is. If things end up not working out I'll move back here. I may start up another project here at some point, I'm not sure. Maybe that thing with Night...


End file.
